Overlords, Tales of Equestria
by SonicTheEchidna
Summary: When mature enough, the Overlords, or immortal supreme beings of the multiverse, select a universe they want to protect and live in. Blaze, a 15 year old Overlord, chooses to guard Equestria. He must defend it from the mega evil that he must prepare for. But first, he has to get to know the Mane 6 and tell them his ultimate secret. OCxTwilight. First fanfiction, please be gentle.
1. Meeting The Realm

For a long time, I have been growing in the ranks of my peers. I have been fighting and observing with them, as long as everyone else in my race. We are known as the Overlords.

The Overlords are the supreme race. There are not that many, however they are immortal. They make sure that the multiverse keeps its peace and that everything goes as planned in each separate universe. Every universe has its own boundaries, yet our race sees through them. Think of it as a group of smaller fish being led by one big fish. We are that big fish. However, no one in any part of the multiverse knows about us. We disguise ourselves as one of their life-forms and our only job is to live our lives while we protect theirs. The only life-forms that know about the Overlords are the highest ranking of those forms in each universe, and whoever the Overlord chooses to tell.

When an Overlord has become matured enough, he sets out to live in and protect the universe of his choice. He fights what are known as mega evils, forces that are sent to destroy that universe, or at least turn it into its anti-form, the exact opposite of that universe.

And for most of them, that leads to complete and utter chaos.

Overlords may do whatever they want and take back to their original form of a Human, but they must use their power at their own risk. Every good side comes with a bad side. Whatever the Overlord does, it drains his energy. That is why they must mature, so that they have enough of an energy capacity to fight the mega evil in their world, should it even show up.

My name is Blaze. I am a 15 year-old Overlord. I have been growing at a faster rate than my peers, and thus I have been selected among a very tight few to go to an advanced universe, one that is more civilized and prospers much more than the others. However, they also contain greater mega evils, which is why we are selected for these types of universes.

I looked at my choices. There were not many that appealed to me, even though most of them were unique in their own way. Then I saw it.

"The Realm of Equestria? This one seems interesting, and it seems to be filled with…ponies?" I asked to my peers.

"Seems interesting indeed. You may take that one, it is open. Their highest life form is Princess Celestia, an alicorn."

I grabbed the orb and took a closer look. There I saw Princess Celestia, their highest life form. She looked magnificent for a pony.

"I see you have taken a liking to their princess." My peer looked at me and smiled. "As soon as you are transported, she will be notified and tell you everything that you need to know about her realm."

"Alright," I agreed. This seemed like the ideal place, and it looked like a lot of fun to live in. "I will take this one."

"May your adventures lead to good judgment, and may you slay your mega evils. Good luck, Blaze." My higher peer gave me the honorary Overlord's blessing. I sent my magic through the orb and a bright flash appears. A portal opens.

I step toward the portal slowly. I look back at my peers as they all wave their goodbyes and wish me luck.

"Goodbye everyone. I will return occasionally." I promised, remembering that I can transport myself back and forth when I either wanted or needed. I stepped through the portal, seeing a flash of light.

I am now officially the Overlord of Equestria. It is my duty to protect the universe and the lives that bear it. And when that mega evil comes and tries to destroy this universe…

I will be ready.


	2. Meeting Celestia

_Have I been unconscious? I guess I have. Well, I do believe it is time for my body to wake up and talk to this 'Princess Celestia.' She is probably sitting in the same room waiting to tell me everything that I need to know. _

I woke up feeling kind of dizzy. _The transport must be a little rough,_ I thought. I sat up and tried to gain my bearings.

"Well hello there, good to see that you're awake." I heard a heavenly voice from across the room. Once my vision was not blurred anymore, I looked over to see a white alicorn with a flowing mane and tail, with four separate streaks of color in each. _It seems that I was right,_ I thought.

"You must be Princess Celestia. My name is Blaze. You must already know that I am the Overlord of this realm, correct?" I asked her, forgetting that they already tell her this when I am transported.

"Yes, your higher peers have notified me of that." I quickly remembered. "Well, it seems that you have taken the shape of an alicorn as well. Not surprising for an Overlord."

"What?!" I was taken by surprise. _The transformation, I completely forgot!_ Thoughts were spinning through my head as I looked above my eyes and found a horn. _No way, this is so cool!_ I thought as I looked to my back and saw wings. _I can fly too? Awesome!_ I turned my head back more and looked at my tail. It was a mixture of red, orange, and yellow, and almost looked like a flame. I looked to my mane which had the same color patterns. My fur was a grey, and it looked dull in contrast to my mane and tail. It looked pretty cool to me actually.

"I see you are enjoying the body they have given you?" Celestia interrupts my thought train with a question.

"Yes!" I replied ecstatic. "So does this mean I by default am already skilled in magic and flying?"

"Yes. You do not need to worry about learning any type of magic or the advanced tactics of flying. You already know everything." Celestia looked at me with a content and welcoming smile, almost like a mother's smile.

"Awesome! I can't wait to try this out." I practically yelled, anxious to start flying and performing magic. However, I didn't notice until when I tried to fly that Celestia put a numbing spell on my wings and horn.

"You must wait before performing; we have a lot to go over." Celestia said, stern and serious. "You are the Overlord of this universe, which means that you have committed yourself to protecting this realm for eternity. For a while, we have been able to fend off the evils of this universe, but I fear that a mega evil will be coming soon." Celestia explained. Dread started to seep through her vocal cords at the last sentence. I listened with my undivided attention.

"We have a group of six ponies. The group consists of two unicorns, two pegasi, and two earth ponies. Each of them represents their own element, and when they come together they form the Elements of Harmony, using the power of friendship and good magic to disband any evil that crosses their path. Do you understand so far?" Celestia asked, with no more dread in her voice.

"Yes, completely. Who are these six ponies, and please describe each." I replied, anxious for more information. _This is so cool! I get to protect so many ponies and I get to hear all about this universe!_

"The first pony is Twilight Sparkle. She is a unicorn, and represents the Element of Magic. She is the smartest out of the six, and she lives in a library embedded within a tree. She is my star pupil, and has a greater potential magic power than me, yet she does not know this. She also lives with a baby dragon named Spike." Celestia explained.

"Twilight Sparkle and Spike, huh? Sounds interesting, she sounds like my type of pony. I love reading and being smart." I explained but Celestia started to cut me off.

"That is interesting and all, but we need to talk more."

"I understand. My apologies please continue." I said, being as polite to Celestia as possible. She is the highest life form in the universe, after all.

"The next pony that you need to know about is Rainbow Dash. She is a pegasus, and represents the Element of Loyalty. She has a big ego and takes pride in what she does, which is being the fastest flier in all of Equestria. However, that does not stop her from being the most loyal pony you can meet. She is also _very _competitive." Celestia stated, putting emphasis on 'very.'

"Alright. What does she look like, and Twilight too so I can tell who they are?" I asked wondering what they looked like.

"Twilight has purple fur, and a dark purple mane and tail with a streak of pink through the middle of each. Rainbow Dash has light blue fur, and her tail and mane are both rainbow colored."

"Sweet, she must feel good to have that kind of color in her mane." I thought aloud as I tried to imagine what they looked like in my head.

"She does honestly. Now I will also describe what the other ponies look like as well, sorry about that." Celestia apologized.

"It's okay. Alright, who are the other four?"

"The third pony is named Pinkie Pie. She is an earth pony, and represents the Element of Laughter. She is the 'party animal' as most ponies would call it. She has pink fur and a hot pink tail and mane, which are both very fluffy. She has the happiest personality of all of them, and it is hard to make her sad. She is also very oblivious." Celestia chuckled at this last statement, and so did I.

"Okay, Pinkie Pie, got it. Who's next?"

"The fourth of them is Applejack. She is an earth pony and represents the Element of Honesty. She has orange fur and a yellow mane and tail, and has a nice western accent. She is a farm pony, but she is a very nice and defensive pony at the same time. She works on an apple farm."

"Alright."

"The last two are just as important as the other six. Remember that you need all six ponies for the Elements of Harmony to work. The fifth pony is named Rarity. She is a unicorn and represents the Element of Generosity. She is very overdramatic about a lot of things, obsessed with fashion, but she is also one of the nicest ponies you can meet. She has white fur and a purple mane and tail. The last pony is Fluttershy. She is a pegasus and represents the Element of Kindness. She loves animals and takes care of them, living in a cottage full of them. Her best animal friend is a bunny named Angel. Fluttershy has yellow fur and a gorgeous flowing pink mane and tail. She is definitely the prettiest out of the six in my opinion. But be careful, she is extremely shy and sensitive."

"Okay. That was a mouthful." We both laughed at the true statement. "So the six are Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy correct?"

"Correct."

"Do you think that I should get to know them and interact with them?"

"Yes, I strongly recommend it, considering that together they create a good force stronger than me."

"Should I tell them about me being an overlord?"

"Yes, but only when you are ready to tell them, and when they are ready to listen to you."

"How long do you think I should wait?"

"About a few weeks. Become good friends with all of them first and then gather them up and tell them. Also, I should have done this earlier. May I see your Human form?" Celestia requested to see my original form. She removed the numbing spell.

"Sure." I replied simply. I stood up off of the bed I was laying on and started to concentrate my magic on turning into my original self. After a few seconds, the transformation was complete. Celestia simply studied my features and walked circles around my body, which made me blush a little bit out of embarrassment. _What is she thinking right now? Is she…checking me out? No, no way. That is impossible. Oh, right, I can read minds! _I tapped into Celestia's mind. _Hmm…He sure looks cute and toned. I would love to go a few rounds with this kind of body. I wonder how big his- CELESTIA! Control yourself! Now is NOT the time to think about those things! _My face was a darker shade of red than blood.

"Alright, you may change back." Celestia said shakily walking back and sitting across from me. A few seconds passed and I was back to my alicorn form, still slightly blushing. _I hope she does not notice._

"You are ready for this, and I know you are ready. Live your life as a normal pony and get to know the Elements of Harmony better. When you are ready, tell them and only them. No one else can know or else the mega evil may find out and find a way to sabotage you."

"Understood. But how will I live normally? What will be my occupation?" I asked wondering what I could do to cover up my true story.

"Let me think for a minute." Celestia said wondering off into the distance. I sat there and tried to think of a solution as well but could not come up with anything. "I know!" Celestia said rather loud scaring me. "Sorry. I know what you can do."

"What is it?" I asked, anxious to know.

"You are traveling from Canterlot to Ponyville to study its geography. You will be on official business and send me weekly reports. To every pony else, you will be sending geography reports. But to you and me, and later on the Elements, you will be sending me weekly reports on how well you are doing and if you notice anything unbalanced within our realm."

"…That is genius." I replied baffled on how she can come up with these things in under a minute. "I will do that. What about my attitude and personality?"

"You want to be liked by every pony else, so I suggest that you stick to your current attitude and personality. Calm and collected, with a hint of adventure. And also slightly shy. Don't think I did not see you blush before when I was observing your original form." Celestia said, amused. I blushed again, embarrassed._ Sure, but she doesn't know that I know that she thinks that I am hot. Imagine what it would be like to do dirty things with a pony…DAMNIT BLAZE! Control yourself! _I was brought out of my trance by a Celestia clearing her throat.

"Alright. When do I make my way to Ponyville to meet these ponies, and where will I be living?" I asked the last part paranoid that I would have nowhere to live.

"You shall live with Twilight. She has been sending me letters recently discussing how she has been cleaning her guest bedroom so much, yet no one has been staying in there. It would help her out a lot if you stayed with her. And who knows…" Celestia stopped.

"Who knows w-what?" I stuttered, guessing where this was going.

"Maybe you two will fall in love. Or if you do not like her, you can find some pony else. I do recommend you fall in love and find a special some pony though. It will greatly increase your energy capacity." Celestia said. I blushed at the thought of loving another pony.

"I'll give it a shot, I suppose." I said. "So, when do I leave for Ponyville?" I asked, excited to start my new adventure.

"In a few days. I must first notify Twilight of your arrival and let her know about you staying with her. She must also tell the other five Elements."

"Okay. So should I just stay in your castle for now or something?"

"Of course! I would never leave you in the streets." Celestia sounded sincere. It felt heartwarming to me. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Overlords do not need to eat, use the bathroom, or drink. However, remember that using your magic drains your energy, especially combat magic. You will need to sleep to recharge your magic, and using your most powerful spells, especially the ones in your undying rage form, will require you to sleep for a few days."

"My undying rage form?"

"Yes. When you are 'killed' by some pony or something," Celestia air quoted 'killed', then continued. "Then you turn into your undying rage form. This form is unbeatable, and will easily destroy the mega evil. But it is very costly, and can only be unlocked by 'dying' to another source. You cannot unlock it yourself." Celestia air quoted 'dying'. She knew I was immortal.

"Okay, that sounds interesting. I feel like I am ready for this mega evil to try and take over my universe. No way in my immortal life shall I let him turn this universe into its anti-form!" I said loud and proud, starting to fly up into the air to feel more powerful.

"I am glad to hear that. Remember; keep this a secret between you and me. Only tell the Elements when you and they are ready. For now, to any pony, you are an important worker who works for me for high pay. Oh yes! I forgot! Let me look at your cutie mark!" Celestia said, anxious to see what my cutie mark was.

"My…cutie mark?" I asked, confused. "What's a cutie mark?"

"A cutie mark is what shows up on your flank in your young years. It defines who you are and what you do. Now let me see it. Show me your flank." She said excitedly.

"My flank?"

"I think in your Human form, I am referring to your 'butt'" Celestia said blushing. _Now is not the time to think about this, Celestia. _She thought to herself. She remembered how she only looked at Blaze's butt when she walked behind his human form. She did not notice that Blaze's normally grey face was now a deep red until he was stuttering like mad.

"U-uh…you want to see m-my b-butt? Why?" I asked, still extremely red in the face. _Don't tell me she wants to start something. I-I'm not ready for that! _I started to look a little paranoid.

"What, do you think I am flirting with you?" Celestia laughed after asking her rhetorical question. "I am not. Your flank, or 'butt', is where your cutie mark is. Look over there." Celestia pointed towards a large mirror. I looked at it and looked at my cutie mark, taking a sigh of relief that she was not trying to come onto me or anything.

It looked like the very planet I was standing on. It had a slightly detailed eye looking down upon it, as if it were watching it

"Oh great." I said with disappointment hinting in my voice. "Even my cutie mark represents I am an overlord."

"It also represents that you are observing the world for geography purposes!" Celestia said, excited that the cutie mark would not be a problem.

"Oh yeah! Sweet!" I said no longer disappointed. "So, is this all there is to talk about? Because I feel like I need some shut-eye." I stated, looking outside and seeing a dark sky, and yawning at the same time.

"There is much more to talk about, but we will not go over this until tomorrow morning. Go ahead and take this room as yours until you move to Ponyville in a few days. And no flying outside of the castle walls please. Go to the courtyard tomorrow morning. I will meet you there after breakfast."

"Alright. I understand my purpose here now, thank you." I said in a nice tone to the princess.

"Good. We still have to talk about the two other princesses, but for now, get some rest."

"Will do. Goodnight Celestia." I bowed out of respect for her, even though we were same level life-forms in this universe.

"Goodnight, my Overlord." Celestia bowed back and walked out of the room. I stood there confused. _Did the princess just bow to me and call me 'my overlord?' No way, she worships me now, probably because I'm the protector of this realm. _I thought to myself as I walked to the bed and closed the door with my magic. I got in and laid there for a few minutes. _I cannot wait to meet those ponies. Especially Twilight, she seems like a beautiful pony to be with- live with-TO KNOW! _I yelled at myself in my head for thinking those things already. _I haven't even met the damn pony yet! Oh well. _That was the last thought in my head as I fell asleep and dreamed about my homeland.


	3. Meeting the Princesses

"Wait…where am I?" I started to walk around. I glared at a blank endless landscape. Since there was nowhere to go, I started to walk forward. After five minutes nothing happened, so I tried flying at a fast speed. Still nothing after another five minutes, so I decided to teleport a few miles ahead of me. Still a blank landscape. I looked behind me to yet again see nothing, just a black sky and a dark grey endless plain. I looked at myself, only to see a colorless alicorn. I had black fur, and a black tail, mane, and wings.

"W-What's going on?" I started to look around, paranoid. I was hoping that I could find something to go off of in this realm, instead of 'What the buck is going on?' "Where's Equestria?"

"Oh silly Blaze, this is Equestria!" I heard a booming demonic voice all around me, making it hard to tell where it came from. Then a flash of light appeared right in front of my eyes. But it looked like a mixture of green and black, a color that no one has ever seen before.

"No…it's…"I couldn't believe it. "Could it be?"

"Oh, you seem to have figured it out. Good job! And it only took you…let's see here…twenty two minutes and thirty seven seconds!" The figure said after pulling out a clock and clapping afterwards. He started to flow around me. He looked like the most hideous creature I have ever seen. He almost looked like a lich, bearing demon wings and having four different appendages on his body, one for a different animal. The look was completed with goat horns, he somehow looked familiar to me, like a regular evil in Equestria, but I could not think of who.

"The mega evil?! But how?"

"You seem to be worried. Fear not, I will spare you." The mega evil said before maniacally laughing and flying around me some more. I was petrified. _How could the mega evil have gotten this far?_ I started to fly away in panic, forgetting everything I was supposed to do when he shows up.

"Why are you running?" The mega evil was matching my speed with ease. "Stay a while, enjoy the anti-form." He pulled me down with his dark magic.

"The Elements…Where are they?!" I practically yelled at him to tell me where the Elements were. I was extremely worried about Twilight out of all of them.

"Hmm, let me think. Elements, Elements….Oh yes!" I looked at him with hope gleaming in my eyes. "I killed them yesterday while they were trying to fight me. See for yourself." I was practically crying and shaking in fear when he said they were dead. I looked to a magic opening he created, showing the battle. He easily countered their spells, even as the Elements of Harmony, and instantly killed all of them except for twilight.

"_Hahahah!" The mega evil laughed. Fire was burning all around Twilight, and she started to back away in fear. Every pony she knew, even Princess Celestia, was gone. "What's wrong, Twilight? Miss your friends already? Well you won't feel anything for much longer."_

"_How could you do this?" Twilight yelled. _She looked the same as Celestia described her._ Damn she is beautiful, _I thought. _"You have killed every pony, including my friends!" She yelled as she fired a powerful magic bolt that the mega evil easily deflected. Twilight started crying._

At the sight of Twilight crying, my heart beat started picking up. _What am I feeling? This is not fear, but looking at Twilight in despair and agony…Seems to fuel my power for my good magic! _I felt my heart race at its peak. I did not bother to look at the rest of the memory; I already knew he would kill her. I screamed as I transformed into my human form, breaking the hold the mega evil put on me. My eyes were glowing red, and my body contained a red aura as well. I quickly stood up, heavily panting and staring straight at my mega evil. "You…you do NOT do this to my universe! You do NOT do this to the ponies in it! And mostly…YOU DO NOT DO THIS TO TWILIGHT!" I yelled in rage as I charged at him like a fireball. He had a look of fear in his eyes, he was obviously not preparing for this. I was so close. I was about to slam into his face, and cast a death magic to end this all.

Just as I was about to slam into him, my eyes were looking at something else. _Was I transported? _I concentrated on where I was. _A room? Oh…thank goodness, that was just a nightmare, but… _I looked around as I thought to myself, making sure this universe was still intact. Celestia ran into my room, along with three of her royal guards.

"Blaze, is everything alright?" She said with her horn glowing. "I heard screaming coming from this room."

"I'm okay. I just had a bad dream is all. I would like to talk though, if your guards would um…" I did not know how to properly send off guards, and Celestia knew. She sent them off. They bowed and left the room.

"What happened Blaze? What did your dream consist of?"

"The mega evil." I said, disappointed that there was going to be a mega evil in this universe.

"Oh…It is just as I feared. However, I do suppose you will be ready for when he comes." I nodded in agreement, confident in my abilities. "Good. What did he look like?"

"Well, he had a different animal appendage for each arm and leg, and had goat horns on the top of his head and had demon wings. He also had brown fur mixed with white." I said trying to remember the figure's features.

"That sounds a lot like Discord."

"Discord? Was he a regular evil?"

"Yes, the Elements of Harmony were able to fend him off, twice, and turn him into a good force. You can find him walking around the castle." Celestia said. Almost as if he was waiting for a cue, Discord walked into the room.

"Well hello Celestia, Blaze." Discord greeted. _He seems kind. _I just wanted to wish you a good morning." He said simply before walking out of the room.

"Wow, he looks like a smaller version of the mega evil." I explained.

"Well, we will talk more about his later. For now, come to the courtyard with me. I have already had breakfast, you slept for a while. Remember, you do not need to eat or drink or use the bathroom. Just sleep to recharge your energy." Celestia said as I followed her out of the room. I walked a few feet behind her, observing everything. The castle's hallways were huge, and had a lot of nice décor all over the place. Then I looked at her flank, blushing madly. _Sweet Celestia, your flank is magnificent! I would love to be able to touch it- _I slapped myself with a hoof before Celestia turned around.

"Is everything alright?"

"F-fine, don't worry. Just keep walking to the courtyard, heheh…" I said still blushing. I decided to read her mind.

_He's probably looking at my flank. Oh well, I don't mind. I wonder if Overlords can get as horny as the pegasi here. They can get crazy. Hmm, maybe I should start subtly swinging my flank just to arouse him. Show him what ponies can really do… _And as soon as I was done reading her mind, she started to very slowly wiggle her flank as she walked. I started to blush even more knowing that she is doing this on purpose.

_Control yourself Blaze…she would not approve of anything. You just got here! That would almost be considered rape, wouldn't it? _I looked back to Celestia's flank…_her magnificent…juicy flank…it's just begging to be touched- DAMNIT! _I shook my head trying to rid myself of these thoughts, but it also made me wonder how sexually active ponies can get. I was getting more and more aroused by the minute. I didn't know how much longer I could hold my feelings in.

"We're here! The courtyard! Do you like it?" Celestia asked. I was so entranced while looking at her flank that I did not even hear her. "Blaze?" She turned around to see me standing there, face red and wings fully erect. She giggled like a little school girl.

I quickly went out of my trance when I heard her giggling. "U-uh yes, I'm doing fine how about you?" Not hearing what she said. I started to visibly sweat. "I'm s-so sorry…I will c-control myself next time…" I said, ashamed yet still aroused.

"Don't worry about it." Celestia walked up to me and whispered in my ear. "All ponies are very sexually active, especially the pegasi. Let that be a lesson for you. And also, you do not know my true personality, do you? You can stare at my flank all you want. You seem like a nice built pony, and you are the Overlord. I should be able to give you all the respect you deserve." Celestia said seductively in my ear before licking it. Now my wings weren't the only thing that was hard.

"I-I made a good choice in picking my universe." I thought aloud before quickly closing my mouth with a hoof. Celestia laughed at the statement and hugged me. "W-why are you hugging me?" I was very confused now.

"I don't know, you deserve a calming hug." She held the embrace for a while, but I did not want to let go. I wrapped my forelegs tighter around her, and started to slowly move my right foreleg down. She did not seem to care, so I moved my hoof lower and lower. _I'm so close. Just touch it! _

"Hello sister! Who might this pony be?" I heard a loud voice from behind me. I yelped in surprise as I jumped back and looked behind me. There I saw an alicorn with very dark fur and a glowing mane and tail. They almost looked like the night sky. I sat there extremely red, using an illusion magic to cover up my lower area to make it look like I wasn't horny right now.

"Hello Luna. I want you to meet Blaze. We have a lot to go over. Blaze is a very important character in this universe. Go find Cadence and bring her here."

"Hello Blaze! It is nice to meet thou!" Luna said offering her hoof.

"H-Hi Luna." I said shakily shaking her hoof.

"I will go retrieve Cadence and we can talk." Luna said as she teleported away. I looked over to Celestia who was just staring at me and smiling.

"Celestia, are all ponies like you?" I asked her wondering if I could have this much fun in Ponyville.

"Mostly. When you go to Ponyville, I want you to really get to know the Elements. And I mean-"

"I know what you mean!" I said kind of loud, cutting her off. "Sorry. I just…I feel like I'm not ready for this, yet I feel like I am."

"That is why I want to give you a proper welcome into the universe, to get you settled."

"You mean…"

"What? Do you have a problem with the highest life form giving you a little something special?" She said walking up to me and wiggling her flank in my face.

"W-well, no, I mean yes, I mean maybe, I mean-"I was cut off by Celestia with her putting a hoof to my mouth.

"Later tonight, be prepared okay?"

"O-okay!" I said happily. _Wow, day two in this universe and I'm already going to get some! From the highest life form, too! I wonder what my peers would think, they would probably be jealous. _I thought to myself as Celestia stared into my eyes. I stared back into hers. They were rather captivating. I decided to not try anything until later tonight. After I made some distance by walking to another small part of the courtyard, Luna teleported back with another alicorn.

"Another alicorn, you must be…Cadence is it?" I said to her. She looked at me happily.

"Yes that's me. Welcome to our castle! Who are you?"

"The name's Blaze. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said walking up to her, lifting her hoof up with mine, and gently kissing it. I was feeling a lot more confident thanks to Celestia. Cadence blushed and giggled.

"Thank you; you certainly are quite a gentlecolt." She said, blushing and giggling.

"Oh he is much more than that, which is why we need to talk. He is a very important character to us, and this is very important." Celestia said in a serious tone. Cadence and Luna nodded and sat down next to Celestia, the three of them were sitting across from me. "Blaze, if you would explain to them a summary of what you told me to describe who you are, then that would be perfect."

"Alright." I agreed looking at the two new alicorns. "My name is Blaze, and I come from a race known as the Overlords. The Overlords are immortals that watch over the multiverse to make sure that every universe is not destroyed by its mega evil. You have not met your mega evil yet, Discord was merely a small regular evil. When Overlords are mature enough, they select the universe they want to protect and be a part of. I chose this one, and I'm glad I did." I said that last statement looking at Celestia with a blush.

"Wait, so you are some creature from outer space that came here yesterday to protect us?" Luna asked, confused. "How are we supposed to believe-"Before she could even finish her sentence, I transformed into my original Human form. The two lesser alicorns gasped.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked in a commanding tone. They both nodded respectively and I transformed back into my alicorn form.

"So we have a protector now? That's a relief." Cadence said.

"Yes," I replied. "I have the power to perform any magic I want to help disband the evils of this world, but it drains my energy. I do not need to eat, drink, or use the bathroom, yet I still have to sleep to recharge my energy. Understand so far?" They both nodded.

"Good. Now, my cover-up story is that I am travelling to Ponyville to study its geography. I will be sending Celestia weekly geography reports to every pony else, but to us, it will be reports on how well I am interacting with the Elements and if there is anything unbalanced in this realm." They both nodded again. "What else do I need to go over Celestia?"

"That is all you need to go over. By the way, Blaze, I have sent the letter to Twilight explaining the situation. She sent me a rather nice reply; I think you should read it." A letter appeared in front of me. I opened it with my magic.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_That sounds like great news. I am excited to meet a colt. And the fact that he is going to live with me is very nice as well. I have already explained to the other five ponies, and Spike, and they understand completely. I can't wait to get to know this colt. If he loves reading and is very smart, he just might be the one for me. I will have to see. Just send me a letter prior to his arrival and I will gather up the Elements and we can properly meet him. _

_I can't wait to meet him! That picture you sent with the letter of him…he looks so cute._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

I finished reading the letter with a blush. "She thinks I'm cute?" I asked dreamily.

"Yes, she does. She has not even met you and she already has a crush on you." Celestia stated, giggling.

"This just makes me all the more excited to go there!" I stated ecstatic.

"That is good, but for now you may just relax in the castle until everything is set. Remember Blaze, do not tell them until you feel like you are ready to do so." Celestia warned me again.

"I know Celestia. Thank you for helping me with all of this. I would be so lost." I said in a grateful tone.

/\/\/\/\/\LATER THAT NIGHT/\/\/\/\/\

I was laying in my bed thinking about what was about to happen. There was a knock at the door. My heart skipped a beat.

"Come in." I said.

Celestia walked into the room. "Hello Blaze. Are you ready?"

"Y-yes." I said starting to become aroused. Celestia started to tease me by walking toward me making seductive faces and wiggling her flank as she walked around the room. She was just begging for me to mount her. She finally sat up on the bed next to me. As she was staring hungrily at my manhood, something pierced through my feelings and I started to think about Twilight.

_Twilight… I could actually get something started with her, and if Celestia does this now, I won't be her first._

"Celestia, wait." I said worriedly. She had not started anything yet but I was not going to let her.

"What is it? Are you not ready?"

"No. It's just…I don't want to do this." I said, worried that she would be angry. She had a mix of emotions, especially disappointment, so I quickly explained. "I think I will start dating Twilight when I am ready, and I want her to be my first. I'm sorry, I have nothing against you, but I feel like me dating her would not be as special if we were to do this."

"Oh…" Celestia sounded extremely disappointed. She looked like she was about to start crying. I got up and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry. I hope you understand." I said. She returned the embrace.

"It's fine, really. I actually respect your decision."

"You do?!" I said baffled, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I respect your decision, and I respect you for your decision. I will let Twilight be your first. I should not have offered anything. I'm sorry…" She started to shed a tear. I wiped it away with my hoof.

"It's okay. I appreciate the offer, and if things do not work out with Twilight, who knows…" I said, winking. She smiled and blushed.

"Well, I should be going to sleep. I need to raise the sun in the morning."

"Alright. Goodnight Celestia. Thank you for understanding." I said and hugged her one last time. She left the room, and I felt like the mega evil himself. _I just turned down having sex with the highest life form in the universe. But…I want Twilight to be my first, no one else. _I thought as I sadly drifted asleep and had another nightmare about the mega evil.

**A/N:Hey guys, STE here. Sorry if I disappointed you for not having a lemon, but that to me was just going too fast. I want Blaze to enjoy his time in Equestria to the fullest. Thank you for your reviews so far. I may not have a lot, but with this being my first fic, I'm ecstatic to even see two. I will update the story as much as possible. Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review if you liked it. Or if you didn't like it too, I'm open to suggestions on how to make the story better. Thanks! **

**STE Out.**


	4. Meeting the Elements

**A/N:Hey guys, STE here! I have a lot of free time so I will be updating this story regularly, almost daily, so that you can get as much out of it ASAP. **

**Enough dialogue like the first few chapters, let's get on with the fic. Ponyville, here comes Blaze!**

I woke up feeling half-rested thanks to the nightmare. I swiftly jumped out of bed and thought about yesterday. From talking to Luna and Cadence, all the way to rejecting Celestia. I still felt bad about that. _Maybe I should go apologize..._I walked out of the room and walked towards the higher tier of the castle, thinking Celestia would be there. She was standing atop her balcony, looking at the sun with her forelegs crossed over the edge of the railing. I slowly approached her as not to startle her.

"Hi, Princess..." I greeted shyly. She turned around to see me. She had an excited expression on her face.

"Oh, hello Blaze. How are you this morning?"

"I'm okay...Look, Celestia..." I didn't know where to start. "I'm really sorry about last night. I just...really want Twilight to be my first."

"So you feel the same way she feels about you?"

"I-I didn't say that!" I said, starting to blush.

"Oh come on, Blaze. It's so obvious. You love her already and you haven't even met her. You know, she is around your same age group." That made Blaze blush even more.

"H-How old is she?"

"Fourteen, as of three months ago." Celestia started to look back at the sun. "You two will do just fine."

"Thank you. So, am I leaving today?" My voice instantly changed from embarrassed and shy to excited and anxious, almost like a foal going to the ice cream shop.

"Wow, you are very anxious to meet Twilight aren't you?" Celestia said, already knowing why he was so exited.

"Yes. I'm not gonna hide this anymore, okay? I LOVE TWILIGHT SPARKLE, okay?" I yelled for the sky to hear.

"Well, that's good that you admitted it. You are scheduled to leave for Ponyville in a few minutes."

"Okay, good. I am dying to meet Twilight and the other five ponies." I replied with enthusiasm. I materialized a briefcase in front of me, filled with paper, quills, and enough ink to last me for a while. It also contained a clipboard and organizing folder to make it look like I was a true geologist. After I was done materializing, a golden chariot pulled up in front of me. I hugged Celestia one last time before walking onto the chariot with my briefcase being held by magic. I looked back and saw Luna and Cadence waving to me as well.

"Good luck!" All three of them said.

"Thank you. Goodbye!" I replied as I waved to them. I sat back down in the chariot and waited to arrive in Ponyville.

/\/\/\/\/\PONYVILLE/\/\/\/\/\

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy all sat at the bench near the chariot docking site. It was a wide open pony-made circle that allowed for multiple chariots to land at once.

"So, when was he supposed to get here?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "I'm dying to meet him."

"Me too, Rainbow Dash. Me too..." Twilight said dreamily as she was interrupted by Rarity.

"Oooh, sounds like some pony has a crush on the new guy."

"I most certainly do not. He just-"

"Looks so cute to you that you are dying to meet him?" Rarity interrupted her again.

"How...do you get these things on the nail?" Twilight asked baffled. Rarity squealed with satisfaction.

"Don't ask questions, darling. I see a chariot off in the distance!" Rarity exclaimed, pointing a hoof in the direction of my chariot.

I pulled up in front of them. I grabbed my briefcase and got off, and the chariot took off.

"You must be the six ponies Princess Celestia talked to me about." I said, looking at all six of them, but mostly Twilight. "My name is Blaze. Its nice to meet you all."

"Hey Blaze!" All but Pinkie Pie said in unison. A second later, Pinkie Pie ran up to me at max speed, scaring the hell out of me. She inhaled deeply.

_Oh boy._

"Hi Blaze! My name is Pinkie Pie and this is Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. We are the Elements of Harmony and represent a separate element for each of us, me being Laughter. We live in a nice little town called Ponyville and I work at a bakery shop called Sugarcube Corner and we all have our own special talents and I'm sure that you will really enjoy your time here!" She talked at ludicrous speed. Pinkie Pie gasped, panting. I looked at the other five, who shrugged.

"Does she always do this?"

"Only to new ponies." Twilight exclaimed. Rarity decided to introduce herself next.

"Well hello. My name is Rarity. I work at the Carousel Boutique. If you want any type of fancy clothing, I'm your gal!" Rarity introduced herself. Applejack walked up next.

"Howdy. I'm Applejack. I work at an apple farm outside of the town. I make nice apple treats, and make apple cider annually for every pony to enjoy." Then, out of nowhere, a blur of rainbow flew into my vision and stopped 10 inches away from me, knocking over Applejack.

"Hi there, my name is-"

"Rainbow Dash, I presume. You know, it's not nice to knock over other ponies like that." I said, helping Applejack up.

"Gosh, thanks." Applejack said with a smile and blush. "At least he is considerate."

"What are you trying to say?" Rainbow Dash looked at Applejack annoyed.

"Oh, nuthin' R-D. Carry on." Applejack said with a snicker. Rainbow Dash snorted.

"Anyway, I'm the fastest and coolest flier in Equestria, and I am the only pony who can perform a Sonic Rainboom!" Dash gloated. I looked behind her and saw all 5 ponies roll their eyes. _This must happen often. I guess she really does have a big ego. _

"That's cool. And you must be Fluttershy!" I said looking over to the yellow pegasus. She blushed instantly.

"H-Hi Blaze...It's nice to meet you." Fluttershy hid behind her pink mane.

"Nice to meet you as well. Well, I'm sure I'm gonna enjoy my time here. Thanks everybody for the warm greeting!"

"No problem. By the way, what did y'all say ya were here for anyway?" Applejack asked.

"I'm here on official business to study the geography of this area. I will be here for a while. I hope I'm not gonna be in your way, Twilight..." I said, blushing.

"Oh no, it's fine, really. I'd love some company. You said you were into reading, right?" Twilight said the first and second statements while blushing.

"Yeah. Alot actually. Back in my homelan- I mean, er, Canterlot," _Shit! _"I always went to the library and loved to read. It's just such a nice way to pass the time."

"Great!" Twilight said, anxious to get to know me more. "So, let's go back to my tree, shall we?" Twilight tried to lift my suitcases with her magic, but I overlapped her magic with mine.

"Don't worry, I can carry my own bags. Thanks, though."

Waving back to the other ponies, I started to travel behind Twilight. _Oh my, her flank...Looks nicer than Celestia's...Grr. I need to resist. Okay. It's fine. She's beautiful, really beautiful, and if I hit this off I can really increase my energy capacity. What did Celestia say before..."All ponies are like this." Oh boy...I'm really gonna enjoy my time here-_

"We're here! So, what do you think?" Twilight stopped short and I almost bumped into her flank.

"Wow, this looks so cool!" I said excitedly as I looked at the structure before me. It was a giant tree, but had windows and a door.

"Yep. This is my library, tree, and home. Come on in!" Me and Twilight entered the house. I looked around. "Your guest bedroom is up here down the hall. I followed her into the bedroom. It was nice and roomy, and had a cozy looking bed. I quickly teleported onto it and relaxed.

"Ahh, this feels good."

"I'm glad you like it, Blaze." Next thing I knew, I was on my feet hugging Twilight. She returned the embrace.

"Thank you so much."

"Don't m-mention it." I noticed her stutter then remembered the letter. I blushed then let go. We stared into each others eyes for a minute, both blushing madly. I used my mind reading power. _He is so cute. I want to just kiss him right now, but I shouldn't. But if he were to hug me again, I wouldn't mind. I want him so badly, but I know I have to wait._

"You know, you're really quite beautiful..." I said before pulling up her hoof and kissing it. She giggled and blushed even harder.

"Th-Thank you!" I put her hoof down.

"So...after my research tomorrow do you want to hang out? Just the two of us?"

"Y-yes!" Twilight said ecstatic.

"Alright. Meet me here at around 1PM. If you need me while I'm researching, I will be close to the Everfree Forest." Twilight walked outside of the room, while...wiggling her flank? Mind reading time! _I wonder if he noticed me wiggle my flank. I want him so bad. I want him to mount me. Mmmm...Time to have some fun in my bedroom, especially since Spike has his own bedroom downstairs now._

I immediately closed the door and my wings were fully erect, and my horn was slightly glowing. I decided to keep reading her mind to see what she would think. I spent an hour laying there listening to her horny mind. I turned off my magic before I went to sleep.

Well, one thing's for sure...

I'm going to love living with her.


	5. The Crystal

Twilight woke up before I did.

"Sigh...last night was a good night." She said, looking back at the wet bed sheets and quickly blushing. She lifted them up off her bed, quickly tiptoed past my room, and put them in the washing machine. She turned it on and then went back to my room. "What time is it...9:30? I should wake him." She walked back up to his bedroom and slowly opened the door with her hoof. She took a good, long look at me. She noticed that my wings were fully erect and I was sweating. _What is he saying? _Twilight thought. She slowly leaned her head closer to me and turned her ear.

"Mmm...keep...Twi.." _What is he saying?_

"I...love you...Twilight." Twilight gasped and instantly squeaked with excitement. Then she heard another sentence.

"Don't get...off...not done with you...sexy mmm..." Twilight blushed but tried to hide it as she used her hoof to shake my shoulder. I quickly woke up and gasped.

"Oh, Twilight...H-Hi. What's up?" I nervously asked, getting up. _How long was she standing there?_

"Did you have a bad dream? You're sweating." Twilight asked. She sat next to me on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" I used my mind reading power. _Please tell me about the dream, please tell me about the dream. _I instantly got up.

"No, I'm okay, thanks." I said hastily walking out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. _Calm yourself Blaze. I'm pretty sure she already knows that I love her back now, but I still don't feel like I'm ready for this. Oh well, I'm just going to go do my inspections near the Everfree and clear my mind._ I prepped myself for my "geographic research" and grabbed my supplies. Spike was nice enough to make me breakfast. He is a great cook. I stepped outside and took in a deep breath of fresh air. Twilight waved me goodbye behind me.

"Remember Twilight, if you need me I will be outside the Everfree, close to Fluttershy's cottage." I reminded her.

"Okay, have fun!" Twilight said with an ecstatic smile. _She's so cute when she smiles... _I picked my supplies up with my magic and teleported to the location I assigned myself for today's research. It was a few miles wide, spanning over a huge overhang that led out for you to look at the beautiful landscape. I started on the farthest left of my location. I made sure no one was around, then used my magic to send a pulse through the ground. This was a special pulse, one that could be interrupted by the factor of the user's choice. In this case, for me it was evil. I felt nothing. I moved up a hundred feet. Nothing. I kept repeating this process until I was finished with my location for the day. I took out my clipboard and quill that I teleported from my original spot. I wrote down:

Day One, No interruptions in my pulses. Everything seems to be normal. I quickly put the clipboard and quill back in the bag and teleported it back to my bedroom. I decided that I would walk near the cliff's edge and think everything through about this morning. Luckily there was a bench. Sitting on it, I started to think. _Alright Blaze, what did Twilight say before? ...She didn't say much, actually. She probably heard the last part of my dream. If she didn't wake me up, I would have came in her sheets. Thank Celestia she has perfect timing! The embarrassment that would have caused. What time is it anyway? _I looked at the position of the sun in the sky. _About noon. I wonder what she's thinking right now-_

"Hey Blaze! What's up?" I jumped out of the bench, landing on the floor below me. I looked up to see Twilight. "Oh, sorry, did I scare you?" She didn't drop her good mood at all, it almost seemed like she enjoyed watching me fall. I read her mind for a few seconds. _Hahah, I made him fall. Don't laugh Twilight, don't laugh..._

"Nah, I'm okay. Thanks though. You probably found it funny." I said standing up. I turned to face her. "So, what brings you here?"

"I come by here often to admire the scenery. Spike built that bench so we could come out here together and just drift away in thought." Twilight said, pointing a hoof to the bench.

"He built it well."

"Thanks. Want to go sit down and just talk?" Twilight offered. She didn't wait for my response as she walked over to the bench and sat on it. I quickly followed her and sat next to her as far away as possible. _Man, this is awkward._

"Where's Spike?" I remembered her saying how Spike built this bench.

"He's taking a nap. He helped me clean a part of the library today."

"Wow, he really is nice. But..." I stopped dead in my tracks. _No, damnit, why did I even say "but"? Now she's going to question it. Well, maybe she won't-"_

"But what?" Twilight asked. _Buck._

"But...not as nice as you." I said the truth. I really didn't feel like lying to her. I looked away shyly and didn't notice her face turn a complete red.

"T-Thanks Blaze. That means a lot to me." She sounded moved. I decided to keep going. _Maybe I can confess my feelings here..._

"That's not all, though. First, you agreed to let me live with you even though you barely know me. That in itself means you have a heart of gold. Second, not only do you house me, but you do everything for me, almost like I'm your child. It really makes me feel loved." While explaining to her, I paid attention to her face to make sure that she was enjoying this explanation of admiration. She was. Her face was deep red, and her eyes had that happy and relieved look in them.

"You really think that? You...really think all that about me?" Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Y-Yeah! On top of that, I think you're the prettiest element of all six. I honestly think you should have the Element of Looks, not Magic. Yet, it's like you casted a spell to make me utterly attracted to you." I went in for the kill. I knew we both wanted this. Twilight looked like she was ready to explode with happiness. We sat there, looking at eachother for a good long minute. I didn't need to read Twilight's mind.

I already knew she loved me back.

I slowly noticed that we started to move closer to eachother. Our bodies were slowly scooting on the bench closer and closer until our faces were mere inches apart.

"Twilight..." I stared down at her lips, then back to her eyes. She stared back into mine. We leaned our heads closer.

"Yes?" Closer.

"Will you be my special some pony?" Our lips were so close that I could feel her unsteady breaths creep themselves on my face and around my own lips.

_So close to kissing Twilight. I can't believe this is happening already._

_Come on, Twilight! Just kiss him!_

"Hey Blaze!" All of a sudden a pink blur flew into our vision, quickly taking us apart. It was Pinkie Pie. _I want to strangle you right now, Pinkie. _I looked at her in annoyance.

"Oh, hey...What brings you here?"

"Well...I was on my way to visit Twilight when I realized she wasn't there, so I asked Spike and she said that she was going on one of her rocks at the cliff he built a bench on. Then I walked over here and heard people talking. I recognized your voice and Twilight's too. Then I hopped over here in a heartbeat!" She took a deep breath. "What are you guys up to?"

"Just...talking." Twilight interrupted.

"Oooh, I love talking! What about?" Pinkie asked, bouncing around the bench. We both sat there thinking of an excuse, then something clicked in the back of my mind.

My eyes started to glow slightly yellow. My horn didn't glow, but my eyes did. This was my Overlord's magic. I altered Pinkie's mind to make her think that she remembered something she had to do back at Sugarcube Corner. She stopped dead in her tracks and was floating in midair. _How does she do that?!_

"Sorry Twilight, I just remembered that there was something I had to do at Sugarcube Corner. Catch ya later!" She sped off almost at Rainbow Dash's speed.

"Whew." I lightly said, relieved that she was gone. Out of nowhere, Twilight grabbed the back of my head with her hoof and pulled my lips into hers. My wings instantly puffed out. I was taken by surprise but quickly adjusted as I leaned more into the kiss, closing my eyes. I could hear Twilight lightly moan. I knew she needed this kiss. I wrapped my hoof around the back of her head and gently pushed her lips further into mine, spicing up the kiss. It felt magical. Wrapping my wing around her, I used it to push her body closer into mine. We could feel each others body heat pulsing through our fronts.

It ended too soon for both of us, but it was more romantic than anything we could have both asked for.

"Yes, I will be your special some pony." Twilight said dreamily. She pulled me into a hug and we held it for a long time. _She's so warm. It feels so good to be able to love someone. _

"I love you, Twilight Sparkle." I softly said into her ear.

"I love you too, Blaze." Twilight said in a muffled manner, due to the fact that she was cuddled into my shoulder. _Wait, is that moisture? _

"Twilight, are you okay?" I pulled her out of the hug to see her crying. I wiped the tears away with my hoof quickly. "Twilight, what's wrong?"

"It j-just feels so good to know that some pony actually l-loves me." Twilight said. I then realized that they were tears of joy. I pulled her back into a hug with one of my wings and lightly kissed her again.

"You're my first mare friend Twilight, you know that?" I said to make her feel better.

"R-Really?" She said, eyes watery and looking up at me, glistening in the sunlight. _Damn, that's cute. _

"Yep. And I don't think I would want anyone else to be my first." I quickly regretted saying that as we both instantly saw each other blushing. "Um...I-I didn't mean it like that."

"I know it just sounded weird." Twilight said, giggling.

"Come on, let's go back." I suggested and she followed. I enveloped us in magic and teleported back to the house. We ended up in the living room and Spike greeted us.

"Hey guys!" Spike greeted us and noticed that I was standing closer to Twilight than usual. "You guys alright?"

"I've never been better Spike!" Twilight said as happy as she could be. I decided now would be a good time to wrap my wing around her in a wing hug.

"Me and Twilight are dating now. We didn't realize how much we loved each other until we were talking on the bench you made on the cliff." I explained, Twilight nodding in excitement and agreement.

"Really? Wow! That's great Twilight! I'm so happy for you." Spike said, hugging Twilight.

"Thanks, Spike." Twilight responded. I took my wing off of her.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" I asked after Spike walked back into the other room.

"It's only about one o'clock. I need to do some research on a weird crystal that I found. It gives off such a negative aura." My ears perked up at the words 'negative aura.'

"That sounds odd. Can I see it?" I asked a little too eager. Twilight noticed.

"Why do you want to know so much?" Twilight asked skeptical. _Damnit. Uhh, uhh-_

"Crystals fascinate me so much. I just kind of wanted to see it, is all. No big deal." I said trying to keep myself as composed as possible. _Could this be it? Could this be the first sign?_

"Alright, that's fine. Let's go." Twilight said.

I followed her down into her basement. I was so enveloped in thinking about possibilities as to why he would use a crystal as a signal that I sent my head straight into Twilight's flank. I could hear her moan but I quickly pulled my head.

"Sorry! I was thinking about stuff too hard. I'm so sorry!" I said, backing away and blushing.

"That's okay. I don't mind at all really." I read her mind to hear her additional comments. _You can do it again if you want, I would love that so much!_

_I think I'll give Twilight some satisfaction. _I thought to myself. When she started to walk away I said "So soft..." at the perfect audible level so she overheard it but she thought that I was saying it quietly to myself. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head enough so I could see that her face was completely red.

"W-What was that?"

"Oh, nothing..." I said, acting like I was embarrassed. I decided to keep reading her mind. _Did I hear him right? Did he just say my flank is soft? Mmmm...This isn't good. I need to take care of this._

"BlazeI'llberightbackokaydontgoanywhere!" Twilight said in one complete swift sentence and ran out of the basement. I kept reading her mind. _Okay, Spike's taking a nap, and Blaze is hopefully just sitting downstairs. Oh Celestia, I'm so wet! I don't know why I get so horny around him. I just need him so bad. If he were to do anything to me just once I wouldn't care. I don't care that we just started dating, I NEED HIM! _During her little episode, I decided to turn into my human form and masturbate to this. _Okay, close the door, sit down on the toilet, take my hoof and- AHH! That feels so good. My hoof's getting so wet! Oh Blaze. I need you inside me right now! _I couldn't believe this. Three days into my life here and I'm already indirectly getting a girl off. This was too good to be true.

After we were done, I used my magic to evaporate anything that I left on my hand and the floor afterwards. Twilight very shakily walked back down. I had already turned back into my pony form by then. I instantly ran up to her.

"Twilight, are you okay?" I asked, concerned for her. She looked like she was about to faint.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine B-Blaze. I just had something I needed to take care of. I'll be fine, I just need to sit down." After saying that, she sat down in a nearby chair. I sat down next to her and cuddled her tightly.

"Is something bothering you? You just went from happy and jolly to shaken up and pale in the last twenty minutes. You know you can tell me anything, right?" I told her while gently petting her mane. She cuddled into my embrace.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about something important." _I didn't think she would tell me about this._

"Well what is it?"

"Every time that I think about you or even something happens accidentally like just now, I always get an extremely weird feeling in my um..."

"In your what?" I knew where this was going completely, but I wanted her to say it.

"In my um...nether regions..." She said shyly, almost like Fluttershy would. I

"Oh..." I acted like I was surprised. "That's...really flattering to me, actually. We have only seen each other for a day and you already feel this way?"

"Yeah...It's just in my blood?"

"Your blood?"

Twilight took a deep breath and calmly explained to me what Celestia already said. "All ponies are like me. Equestria is a land of love and friendship. We take love to the next level. All of us ponies are sexually active, we just don't show it. Especially the pegasi though. Rainbow Dash actually tried coming on to me in the middle of a conversation about it."

"Wow, really? She didn't seem like that type."

"Well she is. That was before she started dating Fluttershy."

"Her and Fluttershy are dating?! Cool!"

"Yeah."

"What did you do when she came onto you?" Twilight paused and I could see her blush. _Is she actually gonna tell me that her and Rainbow Dash have-_

"We started kissing but I felt too weird once we started and I stopped. That's when I realized that I truly loved stallions, like you." Twilight said, looking up to me and kissing me. We held it for a while.

After it broke, I pressed Twilight further for more answers. "Are any of the other ponies dating any pony right now?"

"Applejack and Rarity are constantly denying it, but I think they're actually dating. Pinkie Pie hasn't found anyone yet, but she's really oblivious and I don't think she'll start dating any pony anytime soon."

"Alright, I'm going to have to remember all of this. I kind of want to get to know the other five ponies better tomorrow. Any ideas?"

"Our weekly picnic is tomorrow. I could bring you if you want."

"Oh, I don't know. That's just you gals though, I don't want it to be ruined by a random stallion coming there." I said doubtfully.

"Blaze, they all properly met you and we all agree that you're very cute. I don't think they would complain if you went with me." I blushed at that.

"They think I'm cute?"

"Yes, but you're mine." Twilight said hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek. That triggered something in my mind to advance on her. I switched our positions so we could hold eachother better. I wrapped my right wing around hers like a blanket and pulled her into me. I kissed her on the lips and she lightly moaned into it. I sent my tongue out begging for her entry. She granted it by opening her mouth, letting me explore the interior of her mouth. Then her tongue started to retaliate against mine and we fought for domination. We both moaned into the action. I decided to try going a little further. I slowly rubbed her back with my hoof, then slowly brought it down to her flank. I pushed up against it, and she moaned rather loudly, causing her to break the kiss.

"You're sensitive aren't you?" I said, smiling mischievously. She didn't even respond and continued to make out with me. I kept rubbing her flank with my hoof and squishing it up against her. She started to fidget around in my wing hug and constantly moan into the kiss, sending erotic vibrations through both of us. Then, she did something that I was not expecting.

She started to rub my wings with her hooves. It felt so odd, but at the same time, so good. I broke the kiss and moaned again. She giggled and kept massaging my wings. It felt too good to move. I buried my face into her shoulder and massaged her flank with both of my hooves while she massaged my wings. I started to regain my senses after a minute, and I started nibbling on her neck, making her gasp in the middle of her moaning. She started to shakily speak.

"Blaze..."

"Yes?" I stopped nibbling her neck to respond.

"I need you so much right now-"

"Hey guys! You down here?" I heard a boy's voice coming from the door at the top of the staircase. We quickly changed positions so it looked like we were merely holding each other while talking. I didn't notice my throbbing erection fast enough for Twilight to react last. She reacted first.

"B-Blaze..." She whispered.

"Yeah?:

"P-Put your thing away." I instantly looked at it and went wide-eyed. I used my magic to instantly make it flaccid and hide it again. In the process, Twilght was fidgeting around, staring straight at it.

"Sorry. I didn't even notice it somehow." After I was done saying that, Spike made his way down the stairs.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?"

"I was just talking to him about stuff." Twilight responded. "I was telling him about my friends."

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to see what you guys were up to. I'm gonna go hang out with Sweetie Belle. Talk to you guys later!" Spike ran off.

"Sweetie Belle?" I asked.

"She's Rarity's little sister." Twilight responded. "Oh yeah! I need to show you the crystal." She got up and wiggled her flank in my face, lightly moaning to arouse me again. I would have nothing of her teasing, not after what happened with Celestia. I took my hoof and smacked her square in her right flank hard, but not too hard. She squeaked and stood still for a few seconds. She looked back at me and kissed me again.

"You're gonna pay for that."

"That's what you get for teasing me." I said with a cocky grin. She turned around and walked to a cloak that was glowing grey. She used her magic to lift off the cloak and showed me the crystal. I instantly gasped. _This is the same color the mega evil was! _

"Hey Blaze, you alright?" Twilight asked me. I instantly shook my head to snap myself out of my trance.

"Yeah, this just looks like an odd color. Like one I haven't seen before."

"I know, it's so weird, but I'm keeping it under a barrier spell until I know how it works, or what to do with it." Twilight explained.

_You might want to make a stronger barrier..._

Twilight covered the crystal up and gestured for me to follow her out of the basement. I followed suit and started talking to her.

"So what do you wanna do now?" She looked back at me with a smile.

"I don't know, want to just cuddle and talk a little more?"

"Sure." I followed her to a couch and got in a cuddling position. I decided to wrap my wings around her gently to fully envelop her in a wing hug.

"This...feels so warm." Twilight said dreamily and cuddled into my grasp. I read her mind while cuddling into me. _This is so amazing. I can't believe that I've finally found my special somepony!_

"Hey Blaze?"

"Yeah?" I looked down into her eyes.

"Want to go on a romantic date tomorrow after the picnic? I know you don't know this place well yet, so I'm gonna show you around."

I softly kissed her on the lips. "Sure! I'd love that." I said with a big smile.

"Good. I'm tired."

"Me too." I responded. I noticed that she closed her eyes and fell asleep in my hold. I decided to do the same. I lightly kissed her on the forehead above her horn and slowly drifted off to sleep. _It feels good to be the one a mare as beautiful as Twilight loves...but..._

_What does that crystal mean?_

**Hey guys! STE here. Sorry about the lack of updates. I got a new gaming computer and have been getting settled in. But now I'm back to updating this fic regularly. **

**STE out.**


	6. Energy Levels Rising!

I heard a small high pitched whimper come from a sound source below me. Quickly stirring out of my deep slumber, I regained my bearings and saw that Twilight was still fully engulfed in my wing hug.

_She looks so adorable when she's asleep. _

I kept watching her to make sure she was okay. She didn't look too good. She was visibly sweating and slightly fidgeting in my grasp, making small whimpers here and there. I went on the conclusion that she was having a nightmare and woke her. She opened her eyes and I saw that they were completely watery.

"Twilight, what happened?" I held her tight while she was crying.

"Oh Blaze! It was horrible! First y-you started to act weird and then you just attacked me. And then I was asking you to come back but you just left me on the ground." A sniffle. "Y-you wouldn't do that, would you Blaze?"

"Of course not! I would never do that to you!" I said reassuringly and somewhat disappointed. "Twilight, you mean everything to me. I wouldn't trade you for anyone, not even Celestia."

"You...really mean that?" Twilight seemed to be lifted up from this statement as her tears weren't flowing anymore.

"Of course I d-" I couldn't finish my sentence as Twilight closed the gap between our faces. She pulled back quickly and I finished my sentence. "Of course I do."

"Thank you Blaze. You've really made my life better." Twilight said hugging me tightly. I kissed her on the forehead before slowly lifting her off of me.

"Sorry Twilight, but I need to go do my research."

"Alright. Oh yeah, the picnic is today. I need to prepare for that. When you're done, come back here and I'll lead you to the hill we usually have this on."

"Okay. See you." I said before I walked out of the door. I didn't feel like teleporting today, that stuff wastes my energy. _Maybe I could take to the skies this time. _I looked behind me and opened my wings. As I opened them, a small ember flew off of each one, creating a neat effect. _Woah, does every pegasus do this? _I lifted myself into the air and took off up into the clouds. _This feels a lot better than teleporting. _I quickly did a few motions, and rested on a cloud for a minute before continuing. In the middle of my antics, a blur of rainbow flew past me, knocking me off balance and slightly falling. I quickly composed myself and saw that Rainbow Dash was flying in front of me.

"Hey Blaze! What are you doing up here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, it's not good to not stretch out these babies once in a while." I said flapping my wings.

"Cool. Well, I'm just on my weather duties then I'm going to the picnic later today. Did Twilight tell you about that?"

"Oh...uh, yeah. Her and I are actually dating now." I said slightly blushing.

"Wait what?" Rainbow Dash sounded surprised.

"Me and Twilight are in love." I said simply. Rainbow Dash squeaked and did a few mid-air tricks.

"Omigoshomigoshomigosh! I can't believe Twilight finally found her special some pony. I'm so happy for you guys!" Rainbow Dash said, hugging me tight.

"Thanks, Rainbow." I said, her letting go of the hug. "Well, I'd best be off to my assigned location for today. This time it's actually around Fluttershy's cottage with her animals and everything. That's gonna be weird."

"Nah don't worry. Fluttershy is really nice and hospitable. I'm sure you'll be fine." Rainbow Dash reassured me. I waved her goodbye and flew down near Fluttershy's cottage. I knocked on the door and it barely opened.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fluttershy? It's Blaze." The door opened more.

"Oh, hey Blaze...What's up?" She asked, slightly hiding behind her mane. _Man, she's shy._

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing my geographic research around your cottage. I'll try my best not to disturb your animal friends."

"Oh...o-okay. If you want anything, just let me know." Fluttershy said before closing her door. I flew over to my first spot and began my research. I took a clipboard and quill and scribbled down on it with my magic. I also put a message about the crystal Twilight has and that I would send this to Celestia tonight.

I ended up finishing my research with no disturbances. I thought I would talk to Fluttershy a little. _Celestia did tell me to get to know the Elements better. _I knocked on her door again and she opened it up a little more this time.

"Y-Yes?"

"Hey Fluttershy. I finished my research in your area. Your animals are really friendly. Do you mind if I come in and we can just talk?"

"Um...sure?" Fluttershy opened the door to let me in. I tapped into her mind to see what she was thinking. _Why is he here and just wants to talk to me? Oh no, don't think those thoughts Fluttershy. You're dating Dashie, remember? But he's just so..._

"In case you were wondering, I just feel like getting to know you better, as well as the other five ponies."

"Oh, o-okay...do you want some tea?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." I sat down on a nearby sofa and Fluttershy went into her kitchen to make some tea. I looked around and saw a small bunny walking toward me. He made little squeaks of noise, but I could easily understand him thanks to my powers as an Overlord.

"Well hi there, what's your name? Angel? That's a nice name." I said to him. He looked surprised.

_You can understand me?_

"Yeah, it's some weird power I have."

_Only Fluttershy can understand me, and she can't even at times. How..._

"I dunno." I said shrugging my shoulders. "So, are you one of Fluttershy's more favored pets?"

_Not pets, friends. I am no one's pet._ Angel said, crossing his paws.

"Oh sorry."

"Tea's ready!" Fluttershy said coming back into the room. She was unsteadily holding the tray with her two wings.

"Wow, that takes a lot of talent. Let me help you with that." I walked over to her and took the tray in my single wing. I somehow managed to balance it without breaking a sweat.

"Wow, your wings are so strong..." Fluttershy said dreamily. She shook her head and poured me a cup of tea. I took it saying "Thank you." and tried to start a conversation.

"So Fluttershy, you really seem to be quite the caretaker." I said, looking around at all of her animal friends.

"Thank you. I just find a lot of joy in what I do." She responded.

"By the way, who is Angel? I just met him." I said. As if he was waiting for a cue, Angel walked up onto the table and waved us hi.

"Oh, Angel Bunny is my best friend." I looked at Angel and he nodded.

"I can understand what he's saying, too. And apparently almost nopony can."

"Wait, what?" Fluttershy asked, baffled. "You can understand him?"

"Yeah, that and he seems really friendly."

"He's usually very defensive of me."

"Well I guess I just give off a positive aura, thank Celestia." I said. I noticed that Fluttershy tried to move closer to me on the sofa. I looked to my left to see that Angel disappeared. "So you're the Element of Kindness, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Well I can see why. You're very kind, actually one of the nicest ponies I've met so far."

"T-Thank you." Fluttershy said, blushing. She scooted closer to me again. I closed my eyes, slightly confused, and tapped into her mind again. _I just want one kiss from him. His eyes are closed, I think I can take him by surprise. If I just move in a little and- _My powers were interrupted as I felt a pair of soft warm lips on mine. I quickly pulled back.

"Fluttershy, what are you..." Fluttershy looked like she immediately regretted what she did. "I'm sorry, but I'm dating Twilight right now."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't know..."

"Still, you're dating Rainbow Dash and you tried to advance on me?" I asked, disappointed in her. She gasped in surprise and started to tear up. Her mind said _I didn't think he knew about that!_

"Fluttershy, you know better than that. You're lucky I don't fly out of this door and tell Rainbow Dash right now!" Fluttershy looked away and started to visibly cry. I ignored it and started to question her. "How long have you been dating Rainbow Dash?"

"About a few weeks, why?" She looked at me and sniffed.

"Do you really love her?" I looked at her and read her mind. _ I do but...I love you too... _"Fluttershy, do you like both genders?" I wanted to hear her say it.

"What?!" Fluttershy quickly snapped out of her trance.

"Fluttershy, you know that it's okay to love both sides, right? I don't judge." I put a hoof on her shoulder comfortably.

"Y-yes...I love mares and stallions..." She said, somewhat ashamed. I could tell her emotions entirely by looking into her eyes.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, that makes you unique in your own type of way." I said. She started to cheer up. _Yes, it's working!_

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, I myself only like mares but I don't see many ponies like you that likes both genders. Plus, I think Rainbow Dash is a perfect match for you."

"Thank you, Blaze." Fluttershy sounded relieved. I was glad I could cheer her up and hugged her once more.

"Are you alright now?" I asked her while gently rubbing her back as a friendly gesture. I accidentally rubbed my hoof against the base of her wing, and I heard a high pitched squeaky moan from Fluttershy. "Oops, sorry." I let go of the hug.

"I-It's okay. I'm fine now." She said with her wings fully erect.

"Good. I think I should be going. See you at the picnic." I walked out of the door at a faster pace than usual, leaving Fluttershy to her thoughts. I respected her privacy and decided not to read her mind again. I walked back to Twilight's house. I was greeted with a hug and a kiss from my marefriend.

"Hey Blaze!"

"Hey Twilight..." I said kind of down. She instantly noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Fluttershy tried to advance on me."

"What?" Twilight started to sound angry. I kept my composure and explained.

"She didn't know that we were dating until I told her after she tried to kiss me. But she still tried to cheat on Rainbow Dash, and I'm disappointed in her for that." I explained. I looked back to Twilight and saw that she had a relieved look on her face. I hugged her tightly. "I would never cheat on you Twilight. I love you and only you. You're the only one pretty enough for me." I said the last sentence as I kissed her on the lips. She instantly perked up.

"Aw, thanks!" She said instantly cheerful. She picked up her things for the picnic. "Ready to go?"

"You know it!" I grabbed her hoof and she teleported us to a random hill outside of Ponyville. We were greeted by the other five Elements. Applejack and Rarity were sitting close to eachother, Pinkie Pie was bouncing around not losing a single molecule of energy, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were practically connected, but Fluttershy's face looked a little sadder than usual. No one noticed but me and Twilight.

"Hey every pony!" Me and Twilight said in unison. We made our way over to the blanket they set up on. I sat down really close to Twilight.

"Girls, I have something special to tell you."

"Oh, I already know what it is!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I met her in the skies and told her." I explained before Twilight could ask.

"Alright. Well I'll be happy to let you other four know that me and Blaze are together." She put her foreleg around me and I heard the four of them gasp. I saw Fluttershy gasp, but I could tell she was acting, like she didn't care.

"Well, that's great! Im happy for y'all!" Apple jack said, a lot happier than before.

"That's just wonderful news, darling!" Rarity said, running up to Twilight and hugging her.

"I'm so happy for you guys..." Fluttershy said, giving a fake smile. Me and Twilight noticed again. We looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders.

"Eeeee!" I heard a squeal as both me and Twilight as well as Rarity in the hug were tackled by a wild Pinkie Pie. "I'm so happy for you guys!" She took a deep breath. "For all this time I just wanted Twilight to have a colt friend because he's been so lonely and she always told me how every day she walks by her guest room and no one's in there and-" She took a huge breath. "-and how she just wanted some pony to love and now she has one!" She finished letting go and started panting. All four of us got up, shaking the dirt off.

"Thanks Pinkie. Thanks every pony for understanding." I said grateful to them that I wouldn't have any conflicts.

"Well, of course we would understand. We're your friends." Rarity said.

_Wow...I have...friends...I didn't have many friends back in my Overlord's world. They usually made fun of me because I was...different. But now look at me. I'm protecting a universe full of sexually active ponies that are utterly attractive and attracted to me-GAH! What's this feeling? I'm feeling like...Something's happening within me! But what? _I thought for a second before realizing it. _My energy capacity! It's growing rapidly! This kinda hurts...ah...I feel dizzy... _

I blacked out, unaware of the other six ponies around me, asking me if I was alright and yelling for help.

* * *

I woke up on a soft bed and looked around. My ears were ringing and my vision as blurry. I saw a pony with what seemed to be a nurse hat, looking at me. She was trying to speak to me, but I couldn't hear her at first. I closed my eyes again and tried to gain my senses back. I started to make out some words.

"Alright...passed out...fast recovery..."

My vision was back, and I saw all six Elements sitting in front of me, Twilight was the closest.

"Wait, am I in the hostpital?" I asked, sitting up. The nurse tried to push me back down.

"Please don't sit up, you need to rest-"

"I feel fine, actually. I don't know what happened. I think I was in a thought process and it was too much for me, and I blacked out." The nurse stopped trying to push me down when she realized I was too strong.

Twilight intervened. "Nurse, do you mind if we can talk to Blaze alone?"

"Of course, go ahead. Let me know if something happens." The nurse walked out of the room.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Nurse Redheart, she's a great medic." Twilight said.

"What happened to you? I'm so curious!" Rainbow Dash said, flying closer to me. "First, you started glowing blue, then your eyes got all wacky and turned the same color and then you screamed in agony and passed out cold!" Rainbow Dash said. I started sweating and I got extremely nervous. _No...it's too early, they can't know yet. It's only been a few days, they'll kick me out of Ponyville for sure. They might think I'm some type of evil creature. Think of an excuse Blaze, think of an excu-_

"Well? I'm waiting!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah Blaze, is something wrong? You can tell me." Twilight said, nuzzling into my cheek to comfort me.

_No no no! I can't tell them yet! Think of something...maybe Celestia can help...wait! She can!_

"Celestia said this might happen..." I said lowly.

"What would happen?" Rainbow Dash said skeptical.

_Yes, it's working!_

"I am one of Celestia's most powerful magic users. However, I've been um...getting these recent pulses throughout my body, and she described those effects as the same thing you just told me, Rainbow. Is that all that happened?" I asked in a tone that said 'there should be more.'

"Not really. Your horn went all weird and stuff, and you fired a HUGE beam of energy that went into the sky."

"Then I haven't changed..." I said, looking down and acting to be sad. _Yes, this is perfect. _"Celestia sent me out here to do geographical research for two reasons. One, so we can get an update on the town, and two, so I could clear my head and try to figure out what's wrong."

"That sounds odd. I've never heard of that in a magic user before." Twilight sounded baffled. "Would you be willing to let me research the topic a bit by asking you a few questions?" I decided to make myself sound defensive to try to close the topic.

"No! I don't want anything to do with this!" Twilight backed away, slightly startled at my tone. "I just need to deal with it and find it out myself, please..." I said, looking down in fake shame. _Damn, I'm a good actor._

"Okay, I won't get in your way. If you want me to help, just let me know okay?" Twilight asked in a tone that put me in a comforting state.

"Sure, thanks. Now, onto a new subject, how long have I been out?" I asked, staring at all six of them.

"About two days."

"WHAT?!" I yelled rather than asked. They all jumped and I laughed. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just haven't been out for that long before." Nurse Redheart walked back into the room.

"How are you feeling, Blaze? If you truly feel better, you can leave." I instantly jumped out of bed and stretched out my limbs, including my wings. I forgot about the effect they created, and I could hear all seven of them gasp.

"Woah..." Rainbow Dash said. "That was...so cool...do that again!"

"Well if you insist." I simply replied. I folded my wings back in and them whipped them outward again, creating the same effect. Rainbow Dash was stunned.

"How do you do that?" She asked, still stunned. She moved up closer and looked at my wings. "Is there some type of mechanism here?" She lifted up my wing with her hoof, making contact. _Argh, that feels good._

"I really don't know. They've just done that. And I can assure you I don't use machinery to make myself look cooler." Rainbow Dash let go of my wing. She stood there for a second, lost in thought.

"If you really wanna see these bad boys in action, how about a race?" I asked. She snapped out of her trance instantly.

"A race?! Against me?" She started breaking out in laughter. "I'm the fastest flier in Equestria!"

"Doubt it." I said extremely cockily. A gasp from all six of them. Nurse Redheart already left the room.

Rainbow Dash was fuming. "How dare you challenge me and threaten my honor! That's it! We're racing right now! Follow me!" She sped out of the window.

"You guys know where this is?"

"She does it all the time, yeah." Twilight responded. "Ill just teleport us all there." As soon as she said that, we were standing on top of a cliff. I could barely make out another cliff in the distance, easily at least four miles out. Rainbow Dash just showed up.

"From this cliff, to that cliff all the way out there. Twilight, if you would." Twilight nodded and teleported away. Rainbow Dash started to explain before I could question it. "In case the race gets too close, she uses a time slowing spell to see who really wins. I doubt it will get that close, but it has before." Rainbow Dash said. She walked over to the starting line, where Fluttershy was holding a flag. I walked over and got in my flying position. I put my limbs on the ground and threw out my wings, creating a bigger flame effect, one that looked cooler. I could hear a low growl from Rainbow Dash. _She's really content on winning this race. _

We both waited until Fluttershy brought the flag down, and we both zoomed off, one in a trail of rainbows and one in a trail of embers that dissipated in the air after a few seconds. We were both soaring at breakneck speeds. I could easily control myself, even though this was my first time flying. I could see Rainbow Dash start to take the lead, so I picked up the speed. She did too. In fact, she looked like she was about to release a huge burst of speed. I felt like this would end badly, so I braced myself.

I heard a huge boom and saw nothing but an explosion of Rainbows around me. _That looks so amazing! I wonder if I can do something similar. _I said. I started to gain some speed, and noticed that a barrier of wind started to form around me. I did the same thing to pick up speed and the barrier kept getting thinner and thinner. I was so close..._Come on...come on! I can feel something! I feel like I'm about to get a huge burst of..._

Before I could finish my thought, I started flying at a speed three times greater than before. I opened my eyes for a split second and I looked like a fireball, but it didn't hurt. I instantly caught up with Rainbow Dash. We were down to the last mile, neck and neck. I started to think to myself.

_If I push myself further, I could win, but..._ I looked over at Rainbow Dash. _Celestia told me that she's famous for being the fastest flier in Equestria. I don't want her reputation to be ruined by some pony that came out of nowhere. I can't handle that kind of publicity. _I decided to start to slow down. I could see Twilight use her magic because we were so close to the finish line and to eachother. We both zoomed past the finish line. Rainbow Dash instantly regained herself and skidded against the ground for a few feet. I skidded for a lot longer and almost fell, but I stopped. We were both panting madly.

"So...Twilight...who...won?" I said between pants.

"Rainbow Dash did, by two feet." Twilight said. Rainbow Dash jumped in the air screaming victory. Then she ran up to me and started gloating.

"In your face, I'm still the fastest flier in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, I guess you are. But..."

"But what?" She stopped cheering.

"Has anyone ever gotten that close before?" I asked her.

"No, actually, you're the fastest flier I've ever met..."

"I guess it's just natural talent. By the way, what was that thing you did before?"

"A Sonic Rainboom. I should ask you the same thing! That was awesome! You looked like a meteor!"

"I've never done that before...I don't really have a name for it."

"How about the Atomic Fireball?" Says Pinkie out of nowhere. I looked behind me and saw every pony standing there.

"So who won?" Applejack asked.

"I did, of course!" Dash replied. "But I've never seen someone so close to me before. I only won by two feet..." She said, slightly ashamed.

"Hey, I think that was the only time I could ever do that. You're still the fastest flier, and I respect you for that." I told Rainbow Dash with a big smile. She repaid by hugging me.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She broke the hug before anything could get awkward.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your guys' picnic by the way." I looked toward the bigger group of four ponies.

"Don't worry about it." Twilight said, walking up to me. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay though? That looked rather..."

"Painful?" Applejack.

"Agonizing?" Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah. I'm sure I'll be okay. I need to send a report to Celestia though. I can send it with my magic."

"Are you sure? Spike can use his flame breath to send letters, as well as hide things." Twilight offered to use Spike for assistance.

"No no, I can do it. Thank you though." I thanked her for the offer. "So, what now?"

"I think we should be heading home now-"

"THE DATE!" I shouted in remembrance. _Shit!_

"Uh, what date?" Applejack asked.

"I was supposed to take you out on a date," I said to Twilight, walking up to her. "But I blacked out and I didn't think I'd be out for two days if that happened. Please forgive me!" I pleaded to her hugging her extremely tight.

"Oh, that? Blaze, it's okay."

"Are you sure?" I asked, still holding on to her tight. I completely forgot that the other five were there.

"Yeah! How did any of us know that you were going to pass out for two days?"

I let go of my hug. "I guess you're right. But I'm still gonna take you out on a date, you know that right?"

Her smile doubled in size."Really? After everything that's happened?"

"Of course! You mean a lot to me Twilight, and I'm not gonna let a little mishap with my magic stop me." At those words, Twilight wrapped her forelegs around me and kissed me. I could hear a few awe's from the ponies around us, and one gag noise from Rainbow Dash.

"Blegh! If you guys are gonna get all sappy like this, then I'm outta here." Rainbow Dash exclaimed in disgust before zooming away.

Twilight broke our kiss. "I need to send a letter to Celestia about this surge of energy I had, and about my research so far. I think I'll go do that now."

"Alright. I'll see you later, Blaze." Twilight gave me another quick peck on the lips before I teleported back to the library. I quickly took a quill and found a nearby piece of paper. I wrote down:

_To Princess Celestia,_

_Quite a few things have happened that we need to discuss. First of all, what I see is the most important matter is that Twilight has discovered a crystal that has the same color of the mega evil's aura from my dream._

_Secondly, I had an energy capacity increase right in front of all their eyes. I was able to disguise it as a magical illness but I don't think they'll buy it for much longer._

_Lastly, I just thought you should know that I raced Rainbow Dash and almost beat her. She won by two feet. I could have easily won, but I didn't want to ruin her reputation by some random alicorn walking into Ponyville. _

_Blaze_

I took the letter with my magic and sent it to Celestia's castle. I let out a small sigh before thinking about what to do next. Before I could decide, I saw a flash of white light in front of me and a piece of paper fell onto the floor. I read it with my magic.

_Dear Blaze,_

_There is something that we need to discuss. Come back to my castle tomorrow morning and stay for a little while. We need to discuss this crystal. I think I know what it is._

**_Oooh, things are getting interesting with this crystal business. Sorry for not updating, band camp's been a real asshole to me. But now I'm back and better than ever, I already have so much planned out for the upcoming chapter! Until next time,_**

**_STE out._**


	7. I Have to Tell Them

"Well, everything seems to be ready." I looked at my saddlebag that contained the information on my research. "Thank you for helping me." I stated to Twilight. "Ill be back before you know it, don't worry." I hugged her and held her tight.

"I hope so. I'm going to miss you so much."

"Twilight, it's only gonna be two days."

"I know but I'm just really really going to miss you while you're gone." Twilight changed her tone of voice to an innocent yet seductive one. _I can see where this is going... _She started to plant little kisses around my neck and rub my back, near the base of my wings where there are only few nerves but it still felt sensational.

"Ah...Twilight, please don't do this now, I really need to get going. This is an important matter between me and the princess." I said sadly.

"Really?" Twilight said a little mad. "You're skipping out on this so you can go meet the princess?" She broke our hug.

"Twilight, you know that I wouldn't stop you unless it was an important matter I had to tend to. You know that." I told her, trying my best to calm her down. She let out a small sigh.

"You're right, I understand. I'll be waiting for you when you get back home though." Twilight said in her most seductive voice, walking away and very subtly swinging her flank back and forth. _She's good at that, I'm already almost hard. _

"Okay, I'll see you later, Twilight." I walked up to her and gave her the most passionate kiss I could give. She instantly moaned into it. I broke it before it could go any further, remembering I had to talk to Celestia about the mega evil. I made sure my saddlebag was on my back before charging up a long distance teleport spell. After ten seconds of channeling, I casted it. There was a flash of bright light and when it disappeared, I was gone.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash came zooming into the house, instantly stopping mere inches from crashing into Twilight.

"Rainbow? Nice to see you. What are you doing here?" Twilight asked, wondering why she's here at this time. She walked around the library, starting to organize it a little bit.

"I need to talk to you about Blaze. Remember when he went over to Fluttershy's cottage for his 'research?'" Rainbow quoted 'research.'

"Yes, he came back talking to me about how Fluttershy tried to advance on him but he stopped her. I'm surprised she did that, considering you two are dating."

"I know, but I'm giving her another chance. I don't know why, but I am. Anyway, that's not what I'm here to talk about."

"Wait, you already knew?"

"Yes, let me explain what REALLY happened." Rainbow Dash took a deep breath before starting to tell her story, all the while she was remembering the scene in her head.

_"Oh man, I can't wait to hang out with Fluttershy today!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed before flying towards a window in her cottage, peering into the main room to see if anyone was there. There she saw Blaze and Fluttershy talking. "Huh, interesting...!" Rainbow Dash gasped at the sight of Fluttershy kissing Blaze. "That little..." Rainbow Dash was prepared to charge into the house and kill Blaze, but she decided to take a much more different approach. She slowly flied away, starting to plot Blaze's demise. "I'll go tell Twilight that they had sex. Hah! It's perfect. If she believes me, Blaze is so dead!" She was overlooking the cottage when she saw Blaze walk out at a fast pace and nearly gallop away. "Now time to go deal with Fluttershy..."_

While Rainbow Dash was remembering that in her head, she lied to Twilight that Blaze and Fluttershy did a LOT more than just kissing. After telling the story, Twilight had a mix of confusion, sadness, and anger.

"H-He wouldn't do that, would he? He wouldn't cheat on me...He told me I was the only one pretty enough for him!" Twilight recalled the statement by Blaze and started to tear up.

"I'm sorry Twilight, but I don't think Blaze is the kind stallion you make him out to be." Rainbow Dash lied again. Twilight stopped crying. In fact, she was enraged.

"Why would he do this? I trusted him and he just goes and bucks Fluttershy?!"

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Rainbow Dash said eager to find out what Twilight was going to do.

"First, I need to talk to him about this. If all of this is true, then I can't stand to even look at him anymore." Twilight said, glaring daggers at Rainbow Dash. "Wait a second...are you sure you're telling the truth?" Rainbow Dash grew nervous.

"Of course, Twilight! I'm your good friend, y'know, Element of Loyalty. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Rainbow Dash played it off completely cool. "I'm just being honest."

"That does it. When he gets back, he has A LOT of explaining to do!" Twilight said, less enraged but still angry.

"Well, I need to go. Good luck with Blaze and everything!" Rainbow Dash said as she zoomed off. "That was easy." She exclaimed as she flew back to Fluttershy's house.

* * *

I appeared inside of Celestia's quarters. I saw her on a bed nearby looking distraught and I slowly approached her.

"Celestia." I greeted her with a bow and proceeded to walk closer to her.

"Hello Blaze. How have you been?" I sat down close to her on the bed.

"Things have been going great."

"Good, good. Now, follow me please." Celestia got off of her bed and walked into a nearby hallway. I followed suit. We ended up in a secluded library that seemed like it was only available to the Princesses. She pointed her hoof to a nearby set of chairs. "Have a seat." I accepted her offer and sat down. She sat down across from me, made sure that nopony else was around, and began to explain.

"Okay Blaze, what I am about to tell you is very important."

"Alright, what is it?" I gave her my complete attention.

"That crystal could potentially be a portal for the mega evil to enter into this world." I took a second to process that thought and think about what would happen.

"Alright, I understand. What can I do to stop this?"

"There is not much time. You need to tell Twilight and the others about your true story immediately and tell them about the mega evil and the crystal." I froze in shock at that statement.

"What?! But they're not ready yet. I'm not ready yet!"

"You need to try." Celestia almost sounded desperate. "If you don't, the mega evil could potentially kill us all!" At those words, I thought of Twilight. _No. No one, and I mean NO ONE will hurt my Twilight. _My face grew serious and determined.

"Alright, I'll tell them." I was not showing the fact that I was nervous, but I was. _What if they don't accept me...no, think positive, they'll accept you. I'm sure of it._

"Good. I hope things go well-"

"Wait a minute...Why don't you come with me? They'll believe me for sure!" I said with all of my fear disappearing.

"I cannot. I must stay here with Luna and protect the castle in case he comes here. I hope you understand."

"I do. So, how long do you want me to stay here?" I asked, looking around at various books and bookshelves.

"As long as you want."

"Well, I told Twilight it would be a couple of days, so I guess I'll stay here until tomorrow night." I said, looking outside of a big window. It was almost sunset.

"Alright. Feel free to walk around the castle and no guards will disturb you." Celestia said before I got up and bowed goodbye to Celestia. Before I walked out of the room, I had to ask one more question.

"Where will I be sleeping?"

"The same room as last time." Celestia told me simply before I walked out of the room. I decided to wander around the castle. On my way to my room, I bumped into a certain pink Alicorn princess.

"Oh, Princess Cadence. It's an honor." I bowed to her and she giggled.

"The feeling's mutual, Blaze. It's good to see you again." Cadence gave me a comforting hug and started to stroke my back, lightly brushing her hooves against the base of my wings with each stoke. "I've missed you SOOO much..." She said in a seductive tone. I started to fall for her charms. My wings became erect and I started to return the favor by lightly stroking her back as well. "How have you and Twilight been?"

"W-We've been g-good, ah..." I grunted in pleasure as she started to fully massage my wings. _I can't do this, I can't betray T-Twilight...but it feels so good...No. I can't do this. _I pushed Cadence away with all of my force before anything got too serious. "I-I'm sorry Cadence...I can't do it. I'm dating Twilight."

"Oh...Alright." Cadence sounded disappointed and looked away in shame. I could have sworn I saw a smirk on her face, but my mind was too unfocused to remember that I can read her mind.

"I need to go to sleep. Goodnight Cadence." I awkwardly started to trot away at a faster speed. I got to my bedroom and quickly walked in and closed the door behind me. "Well that sucked...but I'm dating Twilight, I can't do stuff like that. Only with her...hmmm...I can't wait until we start doing that stuff." I started to get dirty thoughts and quickly shook my head. "I need to rest though." I yawned after speaking to myself and got into bed. I pulled the covers up over me and was laying down on my back. I quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"Welcome home Blaze." Twilight walked up to me and gave me a hug. "I missed you."_

_"I missed you too." She immediately met her lips with mine. I welcomed the kiss and we started to have a tongue war. I ended up winning and started to explore the caverns of her mouth a little more violently than usual, making her moan in pleasure._

The door to Blaze's room creaked open very slowly. A pink Alicorn's head peered inside of the room to see Blaze asleep.

"Perfect." Cadence gained a mischievous smile on her face and slowly trotted over to me.

_Twilight pulled her head back and took advantage of my weaker self to push me back onto a nearby sofa. "I'm so hungry Blaze."_

_I looked at her confused, not getting the hint. "Why don't you just eat-" I went wide-eyed and my face turned pure red, finally getting the hint. She giggled at my cluelessness and directed her eyes toward my lower waist._

Cadence looked down at Blaze sleeping in the bed. She very softly spoke to herself. "I want you Blaze, and I'm gonna get what I want from you...Oh, what's this?" Cadence noticed a bulge protruding from the lower portion of the blanket. She used her magic to lift the blanket up and saw Blaze's throbbing erection. She lightly gasped. "I wasn't expecting him to be this big." Her face turned a darker shade of pink than normal. She slowly positioned herself so she could successfully do her work.

_Twilight's eyes laid down upon my throbbing cock. She slowly leaned her head in and very gently licked the tip, sending pulses through my body. Twilight would lightly tease me by licking in a circle around the head and then starting to put it into her mouth and pulling back out. _

_"Ugh, Twilight I'm not gonna beg." Blaze said in a desperate tone. At those words, she slowly but surely brought Blaze's entire cock into her mouth._

At the same time the dream was happening, Cadence was mimicking Twilight's movements.

_Twilight started to pick up the pace. It only took a few minutes but Blaze was ready to cum._

Cadence started to pick up the pace. It only took a few minutes but Blaze was ready to cum.

At the same time, in both his dream and in real life, Blaze came. He shot rope after rope of cum into each pony's mouth and they swallowed it with ease. Blaze's eyes shot open after he was done, realizing it was just a dream but still felt like he just had an orgasm. He looked down to his cock to see Cadence there, panting with some saliva mixed with cum dripping off of her tongue.

"C-C-Cadence?!" Blaze almost yelled. Cadence gasped and looked up to see a surprised and horrified Blaze. She tried to be more seductive to calm him down. Cadence shushed him and kissed him on the lips. Blaze didn't move or react. He just sat there. Cadence started to look a little worried. Blaze shook his head. He wasn't confused anymore. He was angry. "You came into my room and did this while I was asleep? How desperate are you?" Blaze almost yelled, but quickly lowered his voice not wanting to cause an even bigger disturbance. Cadence started to look ashamed, but Blaze didn't lose his expression.

"I'm sorry. It's not easy being the Princess of Love. I get too excited at times and it always leads me to do desperate things." Cadence explained herself.

"I understand that, but you know that me and Twilight are dating."

"I told you, I always do desperate and stupid things." Cadence hugged me. "I hope you can forgive me."

I was still angered with her, but then I started to go through an entire thought process. _She knew that me and Twilight are together, but she still waited until I was asleep and came into my room...She was that desperate for me...She went out of her way to try to make me feel special...or did she?_

"Was this for me Cadence? Or was this to satisfy YOUR needs?"

"It..it was for me." _At least she's honest. I don't know what to do about this._

"I...I don't know what to say." I had a hard time processing what I was gonna say or even do with the recent event. I decided to try to get her to leave. "I think you should leave."

"You're right. I'm sorry, Blaze..." Cadence slowly trotted out of the room, her head down in shame.

"If it makes you feel any better," She stopped as I started talking. "I kind of um...really liked it." She looked back at me and gave me a sad smile before walking out of the room.

_Well...that was rather interesting. It felt so good though, I didn't want her to stop but I had to for Twilight. Hm...if I wasn't in love with Twilight I would have already fucked Celestia, probably fucked Cadence and Celestia knows what other ponies. But..._

"I love Twilight too much to let that happen." I said quietly to myself before falling back asleep.

* * *

A day had passed, I was wandering around the castle running into the three Alicorn princesses from time to time. I would greet Luna, have a chat with Celestia, and cast an awkward smile to and walk by Cadence without saying a word. She would do the same. After a day of doing almost nothing, I was ready to ho home. I put my saddlebag on and after waving goodbye to the princesses, channeled another long distance teleport spell back to the library. I was greeted with an unhappy Twilight. She acted like she was happy, but being an Overlord means I can easily read true emotion.

"Welcome back, Blaze." Twilight said slowly walking up to me.

"Hey, Twilight. Is something wrong?"

"What were you and Fluttershy doing when you went to her cottage that day?" Twilight almost shouted at my face.

"Oh, that? Twilight I already told you what happened-"

"Rainbow Dash told me otherwise!" Twilight yelled at me. I instantly became confused.

"Wait, what did Rainbow Dash say about it?"

"She told me that you two were...bucking..." Tears started to flow from Twilight's face. Knowing that she wouldn't believe me if I said most things, I decided to take a much more intelligent approach, one that fits her mindset.

"What did Rainbow Dash tell you exactly?" I ignored the heartbreaking sight of Twilight crying and pressed her for answers.

"She told me that she saw you two bucking in her living room on her sofa! Is that really true Blaze?"

"If you would allow me to explain for the next twenty seconds, I can tell you why it isn't." Twilight looked up at me and nodded. I took a deep breath. "Well, considering the fact that Rainbow Dash has the most vulnerable personality here, one that is more susceptible to hatred and crime, she could have easily become jealous when she saw the mere sight of Fluttershy trying to kiss me. Understand so far?" Twilight nodded and sniffed, and I continued. "That jealousy could have led her to do something she would regret, like make up a much more intense scenario than what really happened and tell you that story instead."

"S-So...*sniff*...she got so mad that she made up a story? But I'm one of her closest friends."

"Like I said, when a pony like Rainbow Dash gets jealous, she tends to do things that she thinks will solve the problem. In that time frame, she disregards who is close to her and who isn't." I let Twilight think about it for a minute before being tackled by her and feeling her tears flow freely.

"Oh Blaze! I knew it wasn't true. I just wanted to hear it from you!" Twilight continued to cry into my shoulder. I lightly stroked her mane with my hoof and held her tight with the other.

"You know I would never give you up for anyone else. Like I said before, you're the only mare pretty enough for me." I kissed Twilight on the cheek and she returned the favor by putting her lips on mine. The kiss broke soon after but it was all I needed.

"I love you so much Blaze."

"I love you too Twilight."

"I mean, if you weren't dating me you could go do anything you want. But you're just dating little old me, why?" Twilight put the ultimate question against me, so I gave her the ultimate answer.

"Because you're the only one that means that much to me to be able to do that." Twilight hugged me even tighter. _Bingo. _We held our hug for a long time before Twilight realized how late it was.

"It's kind of late, Blaze, we should be getting to sleep." Twilight suggested. I accepted her offer and followed her up to the bedrooms, staring straight at her flank. _I can't wait until I get to pound my- _"Where are you going?" Twilight stopped me while I was walking into my room.

"To bed, why?" I asked, confused.

"We love each other enough now. Come sleep with me." Twilight suggested. No way I was gonna say no to that. I followed her and got into her bed with her. We got into our favorite cuddling position. I had my forelegs around Twilight's chest while her back was facing me. I didn't notice until now that her flank was mere centimeters away from rubbing up against my lower area. I dismissed the thought and fell asleep with Twilight in my arms.

* * *

I woke up to a moaning Twilight. I was wondering what was causing this, until I looked down and saw that I had a commonly shared problem most stallions did, what we call "morning wood." My face grew a deep shade of red and I started to think dirty thoughts. I slowly ground my manhood against Twilight's flank and she moaned a little louder. I didn't know if she was sleeping or not, and I didn't care, either. I kept grinding up against her for a full minute until she finally spoke.

"B-Blaze...please..."Twilight spoke clearly, like she was awake. But I couldn't tell.

"You awake, or are you having a sexy dream?" I asked her, still grinding up against her.

"I've been awake since you started." Twilight admitted to me. I was surprised that she could fake it as sleeping for that long in her position.

"Do you want me to stop?" I picked up the pace on my grinding, practically humping her.

"N-No!" Twilight's breath was picking up the pace. The sound of her moaning plus the feeling of her soft flank against my erection was sensational for me. We both stopped dead when we heard another feminine gasp from behind us both, coming from the doorway.

It was Fluttershy.

We both turned around, me using an illusion magic to cover myself up.

"Fluttershy, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked, surprised and scared at the same time.

"Well, I wanted to talk to Blaze in private, but I can see that you're um...busy..." Her face turned red at the word 'busy' and me and Twilight both knew what she was thinking when she saw it from that angle.

"Wait...what for?" Twilight's expression turned from a scared one to one that had a mixture of skepticism and anger. Fluttershy started to back away.

"I just wanted t-to um...talk to him, if that's okay with you." Fluttershy let out a small 'eep' seeing how angry Twilight was. I got off the bed.

"I think we should give her a chance." I told Twilight before walking up to Fluttershy. "Come on." I told Fluttershy to follow me out of the library and outside. I stopped outside of the door as did Fluttershy. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I could sense that Twilight was on the other side of the door listening, so I decided to choose my words wisely.

"I just wanted to say that um, I'm sorry about what I did to you in the cottage. I really shouldn't have done it."

"It's okay, Fluttershy. You just loved me and didn't know that me and Twilight were still dating. What of you and Rainbow Dash?" I asked her.

"She's giving me another chance. I'm glad she is too, I really do love her." At those words, I realized something.

"You know, Fluttershy..." I forgot the fact that Twilight was listening on the other side of the door.

"Yes?"

"Ever since I showed up here, I seem to do nothing but cause problems between you guys. Other than dating Twilight, it's been nothing but problems. You getting confused over who you really love, Rainbow Dash betraying one of her closest friends, Twilight almost breaking up with me because of Rainbow Dash. The only ponies that I haven't caused problems for yet are Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack. And I'm probably gonna find some way to screw them up too..." I put my head down in shame.

"Oh, no no no!" Fluttershy lifted up my head with one hoof. "None of this was your fault, it was mine. Please don't be sad..." Fluttershy started to tear up.

"Okay, I'm fine now don't worry." I lied to get Fluttershy to stop crying. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes. I'm gonna go back to my cottage now." Fluttershy started to walk away.

"Okay. See ya later, Fluttershy." I waved her goodbye and walked back in the house. Twilight was already on the other side of the living room.

"What was that all about?"

"She was just apologizing about what happened. She's so kind." I froze and grew pale. _I forgot about that. I need to tell them about my true secret or else I won't be able to destroy the mega evil. _"Blaze, is something wrong?" I quickly shook my head and looked at her.

"Gather all the Elements, now. There's something I need to tell you." I told her simply.

"What's it about?"

"It's something I need to tell every pony at once. Please go get them. This is important." My face grew serious.

"Alright?" Twilight said still confused. She walked outside of the door and trotted to what looks like Rarity's boutique.

_It's time to tell them. _I thought to myself as I looked outside of the window to the sky. _I just hope they take it alright..._


	8. Why I'm Really Here

The Elements of Harmony were all lined up in the main room of the library. From Twilight on the left, to a bouncing Pinkie Pie on the right. They were all asking questions.

"What's this about?" Twilight asked.

"What'd you drag me all the way out here for?" Applejack asked.

"Oooh, are we playing a game? I love games!" Pinkie Pie asked, energetic as ever.

"No, it's no game. It's much more important than any old game." I said as serious as I could be. Pinkie saw how serious my expression was and stopped bouncing, curious of what I had to say. "What I'm about to tell you can only be known between us seven. Equestria is in danger."

"In danger?" Twilight asked, skeptical. "How is it in danger?"

"I'll explain that later. For now, I need to tell you my biggest secret, and the actual reason that I'm here." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I am not from your world. I come from another world but I only took the shape of a pony so I could fit in with your civilization. I'm what they call an Overlord. Overlords make sure that the universe keeps its peace-"

"Wait just a second!" Rainbow Dash interrupted my speech rudely. "How can you prove that you're not a po-po-po-pony?" Before she could finish her sentence, I transformed into my human form, right in front of all their eyes. They all gasped except Dash who stuttered.

"Are you convinced yet? This is my true form." I looked down at the six ponies in front of me. _I'm really tall in this form. _I thought. I looked at my mare friend's face which had a mixture of shock, skepticism and...sadness?

"All this time...I've been dating an ALIEN?!" Twilight looked horrified.

"Twilight, there are no alien qualities in my pony form. I've been dating you because I truly love you." I kneeled down and pet Twilight's mane with my hand. After talking to her, I stood up and continued explaining. "There's a reason I'm here."

"W-What is it?" Twilight asked.

"There's a big evil coming in your world. It's what my race calls a mega evil. You can't stop it, not even with the Elements of Harmony. Only I can, but I need your help to do it. See, I can do almost anything I want, but it drains my energy. I don't need to eat or drink or even go to the bathroom, but I do need to sleep, it's the only way I can recharge my energy. Do you understand so far?" They all nodded their heads. Even Pinkie Pie was slightly confused by my true self. "I think I need to tell you something. Yes, other life exists out there. There are a bunch of other universes with their own civilians that we monitor. The only other ponies in this realm that know about me are the three Alicorn princesses."

"So, what do we have to do with this?" Rarity asked.

"I need your Elements of Harmony to empower me to give me enough energy to defeat the mega evil." I answered Rarity's question.

"How do we know that you're not this...'mega evil' himself?" Rainbow Dash asked. Fluttershy finally spoke up.

"Um, Rainbow Dash, I don't think he would be going through all of this trouble for us if he was. I mean, he could have just killed all of us already..." Every pony looked back at her. "Um, it's just a suggestion...eep."

"She's right. I could have easily killed all of you when I first met you a week ago. But I didn't because you're more valuable than you think as the Elements of Harmony. I can't stop it by myself. So please...will you help me?" I stood there staying in my human form, waiting for an answer. Twilight was the first to speak up.

"I will. I don't understand most of this 'alien' mumbo jumbo, but if what you're saying is true, I don't wanna risk losing all of my friends. I'll do whatever you say."

"Good. I need all six of your approval. Rainbow Dash?"

"If Twilight trusts this, then I do too. I'm in."

"Rarity?"

"I'll do it. I agree with what Twilight said, I don't want to lose all of my friends."

"Applejack?"

"I'll do it. Ain't no pony gonna mess around with this here group of ponies!"

"Pinkie Pie?"

"Of course I'll do it! Oh, it'll be so much fun! we can do awesome things like-"

"Save it for another time, Pinkie, this is serious." I told her in a stern voice. She instantly stopped and nodded. "What about you Fluttershy? You in?"

"Oh...okay."

"Good. Twilight," I turned to face Twilight. "That crystal you have in your basement..."

"Yes, what about it?"

"Both me and Celestia are concluding that the crystal is a portal for the mega evil to enter this world. He's just biding his time, waiting for the right moment to strike." At these words, fear struck Twilight.

"Well what do we do with it then?" Rainbow Dash asked. At those words, I transformed back into my pony self and teleported the crystal from downstairs to in front of their eyes.

"I need you six to gather your Elements of Harmony. Then..." I thought about it for a second. "I'm going to break this crystal." They all gasped.

"Why? I thought you just said doing that would release him!" Twilight questioned my methods.

"Exactly what I want him to do. The sooner we combat him, the sooner we defeat him." The six ponies nodded in confidence. Their attitude towards the situation changed when I brought up the suggestion of 'let's just get this over with.' "Gather your Elements of Harmony. I'll go to the Everfree Forest and cover the crystal in a barrier while I wait for you. I'll leave a beacon to signal where I am." He creates a small beacon of light in front of them to show a smaller example. The six nodded and instantly galloped out of the door to retrieve their Elements. I walked out slowly, hiding the crystal with another illusion magic. I slowly trotted to the Everfree Forest, waving and smiling at ponies I walked by. They were completely oblivious to the crystal I had right in front of my eyes.

Once I reached the Everfree Forest, I teleported a far distance and encased the crystal in a barrier, removing the illusion magic. Before relaxing, I put down a beacon like I said I would. I sat there and waited, staring at the crystal thinking about how this would play out. _This is probably going to end up being the cliché final battle before one of us gracefully falls. Luckily that will be him. _I kept thinking before I heard an all-too-familiar voice behind me. It was Twilight.

"We're here!" She said. I looked behind me to see the Elements of Harmony. They all had a necklace on resembling their cutie marks, except for Twilight who had a tiara with hers as the centered gem. _Damn, why does she look so good in that? _

"Good. Now here's the plan. I'm going to destroy this crystal and you as the Elements will empower me and we can destroy the mega evil together." The six ponies nodded in unison.

I pushed the crystal far away from me so I wouldn't be in the way of any explosions. The Elements of Harmony were starting to activate behind me, I could hear it. I took deep breaths. _This guy is tough, and I'm the only one who knows how tough it is... _I had one more thought before smashing the crystal into the ground, activating the portal.

_If any of you ponies don't make it..._

_I'm sorry._

**I know this chapter is uber short, but I felt like leavin' ya off with a cliffhanger. Next chapter will be a doozy, im expecting at least 6k, what with the battle, the other things I have planned...you guys will enjoy it, I'm sure. Until next time,**

**STE out.**


	9. The Final Battle

As soon as I dropped the crystal, there was an explosion of green and black followed by a portal opening. Before any of us could stop them, at least one hundred demons flew out of the portal and around us. They looked like changelings, only on steroids. After all the demons were done flying out, a giant figure started to emerge. I took a step back and readied myself. I could hear the sounds of the distressed six ponies behind me. _They sound distraught...good. That only makes me more powerful. _

"You know I hate to see you gals upset, right?" I turned around and asked them. Before they could question it, my body turned blue and I started to run around and kill the demons. I aimed for the ones closest to me first, running up to it and blocking a clumsy punch before I slammed my magic-infused hoof into their neck, paralyzing them. I was swept off my feet but quickly teleported behind the target and paralyzed him with another punch with my hoof. I looked to my right to see a demon sneaking up on Rarity. I dashed up to it and due to the force of the punch with the speed, punched its head clean off. Even their blood was the same color, one none of us have seen before. Rainbow Dash quickly joined me in the combat and landed a swift punch to the gut of a nearby demon. I backed her up and jumped over her, kicking it in the face before jumping off of the corpse and onto another demon. After killing that one, I looked behind me to see the Mane 6 defending themselves well. Applejack was mainly bucking any demons that tried to jump onto her with Rarity beside her, defending her back. Fluttershy was in the combat too, kicking and punching at a few demons, and actually killing a couple.

_Wow...I guess when she heard of the possibility of losing her friends, she stopped being such a scared pony. _I was caught off guard and tackled by a demon. I quickly unleashed a burst of magic to blast him off of me, evaporating him in the process. I looked over at Twilight and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie was using Twilight as a...magic minigun? _Wow, talk about being OP. _I looked around to search for my real target. I found him in front of the portal. I jumped in front of the Mane 6 and had my first confrontation with him. He looked just like my dream, and every bit of him just read 'violence, anger and hatred.'

"So...This is Equestria, huh? Pretty nice, if you ask me." The mega evil said with a voice that could make an average pony paranoid enough to kill themselves on the spot. But I was no average pony, nor were the Elements of harmony.

"Yes, it is. And I'm not letting you take that away!" I yelled at him with complete confidence before I charged up a spell with my horn and ran towards him.

"Silly Blaze. I know what you're doing." As soon as he said that, I unleashed a burst of light and disappeared right before his eyes. Two seconds later, I flew in from his right and delivered a powerhouse of pain through a kick by my right back hoof.

He didn't budge.

I froze there, my back right hoof on his face. Seeing that this wasn't going anywhere, I unleashed a burst of damaging magic through my leg onto his face. He grunted in agony before turning to face me. Before I could teleport away, he grabbed my right back leg and threw me into a nearby tree. I landed with an audible 'crack', and the tree fell right on top of me. I could hear him laughing at the classic comical display.

_Okay, now I'm pissed._

I sent out another blast of magic, flinging the tree away and hitting the mega evil right in the chest. The tree broke and he didn't move a muscle. I was floating in the air. I wasn't flying, I was gaining power. The blue aura around me became a mixture of red and blue. I was gaining power from anger as well as the despair of the six ponies behind me. _I forgot about them. _I turned around to see all the demons dead and they were standing strong behind me. I was impressed, until I saw the mega evil appear behind Twilight. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.

"Hmmm, this must be the leader of you-AGH!" He screamed as I flew full force into him. He released Twilight and flew back into a tree thanks by me. I kicked him up into the air and chased after him.

"He's not even using his wings!" Rainbow Dash flew up and looked at the enraged Blaze. She noticed something. Blaze's voice started to sound demonic, yet defensive. He was screaming while unleashing amazing combos in the air , hurting the mega evil bit by bit.

"NOPONY EVER TOUCHES MY FRIENDS!" I slammed my hind legs into him, launching him into a nearby mountain. I landed beside him as he tried to retaliate, but I quickly blocked it and counterattacked by grabbing his arm and repeatedly slamming him into the ground.

"NOPONY EVER THREATENS THE SAFETY OF EQUESTRIA!" I threw him back up into the air, and used my hind legs to slam him into the ground below. Before I could slam into him again, I was repelled by an enormous burst of fire.

"This ends here!" The mega evil pronounced before he started to glow red. Now he was getting just as enraged as Blaze. I landed on the ground in front of the Elements of Harmony. The mega evil lunged at me, sending multiple attacks with glowing fists my way. I deflected all of them with my hooves.

"ACTIVATE THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY AND EMPOWER ME, NOW!" I yelled behind me. I heard the ponies behind me yell something. I could make out some words but not all of them. All of a sudden, the mega evil got one attack through to me. The punch was weak, but the magic was anything but. It sent searing pains through my abdomen and to my upper body. I stopped for a split second and he launched me towards the Mane 6. I stopped just in front of Twilight.

Before I could tell them to hurry up, I saw a tornado of Rainbow envelop me. As it started to dissipate, I felt myself getting even stronger. _This is my true power._ I transformed into my human form. My eyes were glowing white, and my entire body was enveloped in an aura of holy light. The mega evil ran at me again, throwing a punch at me. I didn't move at all. In fact, his fist went through me. I trapped his fist with magic inside my body and casted a spell that would hopefully slow him down. A freezing spell. I saw him start to slow down and I let him go and punched him square in the jaw with my fist. He went flying. _This is easier than I thought. _I spoke too soon in my mind as he jumped on my back and slammed me into the ground. I kicked him off of me and I quickly stood up. He was casting some kind of magic, but I couldn't tell what. I flew towards him, and before I could land another punch, we were in another dimension.

"A transport spell. Pathetic." I yelled in my holy voice, similar to the Royal Canterlot Voice. I saw the mega evil now. He was bigger, and looked stronger. But that didn't stop me. I unleashed a flurry of holy attacks at him. He deflected each one and countered my final attack, sending me flying into a tree. The spell wore off. _Oh, it was a disorientation illusion. Smart. _I thought to myself.

"It was smart, wasn't it." The mega evil replied to me in my head. I ran for him again, creating clones of myself. I swapped myself with the clone on the far right. He easily spotted me out, but before he could hit me, I swapped with a clone behind him. In the process of 2 seconds, I created a magic spear and sent it through his chest. He screamed in agony before ripping the spear out of him. He started to grow.

"It's no use, Blaze. I only get stronger and stronger."

"Yes, but you must get weaker eventually. I know how evil spirits like you work." I responded before launching another uppercut to his jaw. He flew up in the air and I went after him, only this time the battle permanently stayed in the air. The Elements of Harmony finally decided to help. Twilight and Rarity were launching bolts of magic at him, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were taking to the skies, helping me in hand-to-hand combat, Applejack was bucking things like rocks at him, and Pinkie Pie was firing her famous party cannon at him. With all of their attacks combined distracting him, I went invisible and snuck up behind him. I spent the next thirty seconds charging up a magic blade with a spell designed to do fatal damage. It was known as death magic. When I finished charging the blade, I ran at him to stab him with it, but he wasn't there. Instead, he was on the ground, running towards Twilight. He grabbed her and threw her into a nearby tree. She stopped moving after the impact.

That did it for me.

_Yep. Now he's gonna die._

My mind was fully focused to "kill" mode. I flew down at him, still invisible, and aimed the blade straight for where his heart should be. _Come on, he's so close to death, just land this blade..._I flew closer and landed behind him. I ran up to him and sank the blade right into his heart. He screamed in agony, and I came out of invisibility.

"Any last words before I win this fight?"

"You should be talking to your marefriend about that, not me. Last time I checked, you can't perform resurrection magic, and your lovely marefriend over there is dead." I started to tear up at the word 'dead.' "I may die, but so will a part of you. Goodbye, Blaze." At those words, the mega evil fell limp. I threw him off of my magic blade and let it dissolve in the air. I ran over to Twilight screaming her name.

"TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT!" I kneeled down beside her and she didn't move. I slowly and gently picked her up and inspected her body. Her spine was broken, and she was bleeding from the side. I hugged her tight, ignoring the blood, and cried my eyes out. "Twilight! If only I-I killed him sooner you wouldn't be d-dead! This is all my fault!" I kept crying into her shoulder. After about five minutes, I set her down and looked down at her corpse. I was still crying freely, and so were the five ponies behind me.

Before I could turn around and tell them that I was sorry, I was teleported into another dimension. I looked around and noticed that I was back in my home. The Overlord's dimension.

"W-What am I doing here?" I sniffed and asked weakly. I saw my higher peer walk up to me.

"We have been watching you Blaze. That was quite a battle. We are proud of you."

"But at what cost?!" I yelled at my higher peer's face, disregarding rules of respect and conduct. "Twilight is dead because of me, and I can't even bring her back." I started to cry freely again. I fell onto my knees and cried into my hands.

"Blaze..."

"What?!" I asked harshly, still letting the tears flow.

"After an Overlord defeats the mega evil of his realm, he gains unexplainable power, including resurrection spells." I instantly stopped crying and looked up at him at the word 'resurrection.'

"R-Really?"

"Why do you think you are here?" My higher peer asked me. Before I could run up to him and hug him, I was engulfed by a white aura and I could feel my power growing. I could feel my capacity increasing, along with gaining knowledge of more magic, including resurrection spells. After about five minutes, I was finished. I looked stronger now. Something about me now said "I killed a mega evil, don't mess with me." After I was done with the process, I ran up to my higher peer and hugged him like I wanted to.

"Thank you! I need to go back and resurrect Twilight."

"Remember Blaze, with power that great, you gain more responsibilities. Use your power wisely."

"I will. Thank you." I ended up back in the forest with Twilight's dead body in front of me. The five ponies were circled around her.

"Move out of the way!" I pushed Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie out of the way. I picked up Twilight and set her down in a more open area. I started to focus my magic into my hands.

"What in tarnation are ya' doin? Have some decency!" Applejack was interrupting my concentration. _What do you think I'm gonna do, play around with my marefriend's corpse?!_

"If you don't shut up, I can't bring her BACK TO LIFE!" I turned around and shouted at Applejack. They all gasped and I ignored them. I turned back around and my hands started to glow a light green. I got down on my knees and put my hands on Twilight. The color of the magic changed to white, and her wounds healed up. Her spine went back into place, and I fixed her damaged internal organs. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"B-Blaze?" She weakly asked. I cried tears of joy and hugged her.

"TWILIGHT YOU'RE OKAY! I thought you were gone forever!"

"But, I was...What did you do?"

"Once I defeated the mega evil, my higher peers gave me more powers, including the capacity to perform resurrection spells-GAH!" I instantly fell on my knees, feeling extremely weak and pained. "I didn't realize how much resurrection takes out of you...I think I need to take a nap." With that, I blacked out with Twilight still in my arms.

* * *

I woke up in a bed. It wasn't a hospital bed, but a regular bed. I felt the comfortable sheets above me, and I noticed that I was back in my pony form. I got out of the bed and looked around. I was inside the library. As soon as I thought about who lives in the library, I called for her and started to run downstairs.

"Twilight! Twilight! Where are you?" I saw her run up from her basement. She instantly started to tear up and tackled me.

"Blaze! You're okay! I was so worried about you!" Twilight started to plant multiple kisses on my face. I returned the favor by kissing her on the lips and holding it. We both opened our mouths and had a tongue war. I could hear Twilight moaning into the kiss. I broke away from the kiss.

"You're really in need of this aren't you?"

"You've been out cold for two weeks. I need you, Blaze!" Twilight forcefully rejoined the kiss. Twilight started to grind her lower area against mine, making us both moan loudly. I instantly became hard and she could feel it. My erection was touching up against her vagina. We both looked down at it and blushed. We both knew this was coming.

"You...you sure you're ready for this, Twilight?" I asked her cautiously.

"This is my first time, I don't want it to be with any other pony." She said to me, half seductively and half worriedly. Before we started, I changed positions so I was on top of her. She had her hind legs spread open and her back on the ground, while I was sitting over her with my erection throbbing, begging to enter her. She nodded and I slowly slid it in. She grunted in pain and I stopped.

"Are you alright?"

"Just, give me some time..." She teared up a little at the pain, but after a minute, she gave me the OK to keep going. I pulled out and back in and we both moaned. We were so new to this that every centimeter of movement was pure ecstasy. I started to gain a rhythm of pumping in and out, and Twilight was enjoying it. She was moaning loudly now with all of the pain gone. Every time I thrust back into her, she let out a little squeak followed by a seductive moan. A mixture of cute and seductive always gets me. I let out grunts of pleasure here and there, wanting more with each thrust.

"Faster."

I obeyed Twilight's command and picked up the speed. Her moans were getting louder and it was making this all the more erotic. I felt like I was getting close.

"Harder Blaze, harder! I'm so close!" I instantly started slamming into her with much greater force, sending pulses of pleasure throughout our bodies. "Blaze! Blaze! I'm cumming!" Twilight yelled in ecstasy. She soaked my raging cock in her juices which drove me over the edge.

"Me too!" I shouted in pleasure as I quickly pulled out, and shot rope after rope of cum all over Twilight. Most of it landed on her chest, but some landed on her face. I fell down to the floor and we both started panting. After a minute, we sat up.

"That was amazing, Blaze." Twilight said to me.

"Same to you." I told her. She slowly got up and trotted over to my ear.

"I can't wait to do it again." She said in a low, seductive voice. She walked away swaying her flank so she could get herself cleaned up. I got up shakily and walked over to the window and looked outside.

"Twilight, I'm gonna go outside!"

"Okay, go tell every pony that you're okay!"

"I will!"

With that, I opened the door, closed it behind me, and instantly took to the skies. I flew around, seeing Rainbow Dash napping on a cloud. I slowly crept up to her and brought my mouth to her ear.

"Boo." She jumped in the air and looked at me. She instantly hugged me.

"You're okay!" She let go of the hug

"Yeah I am, now I'm gonna go tell all of the other ponies I'm alright."

"Alright, see ya later!"

"Bye!" I said while flying away. Then I stopped. "We should race again sometime, I may actually beat you."

"In your dreams!"

With that, I sped off. I told Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, AJ, and Rarity about it. Rarity is the gossip queen, and she questioned me knowing that I was acting weird. She was the only one I told that me and Twilight had sex. After that, I walked outside of the boutique, flying upwards and taking a look at the entire town of Ponyville.

_This is who I am now. I am the protector of this reality and all realities parallel to it. I protect the citizens of Ponyville, as well as the citizens of Equestria. From Manehatten to Saddle Arabia, I am the protector, more powerful than the Elements of Harmony and more powerful than Celestia herself._

_I am Blaze the Overlord._

**Awe it's over! So I know I said "I'm expecting at least 6k" but I think I was kind of crazy when I wrote that part...I still managed to make it lengthy at 3.3k words. So, tell me what you think in a review. I don't know if I will make a sequel of this...what do you think? Let me know. I probably will because this whole "Overlord" idea really amuses me. Until next time...**

**STE out!**


End file.
